MLP: The Lightest Footstep
by Tatergattler
Summary: Steven Floyces is stuck in Equestria after a prank that left him flying towards earth from 80 feet high. Celestia realizes a large planetoid the size of earth's moon is on a colision course towards the peaceful world. Can Steven save the world when every pony else thinks he's ruining it? Rated T For mild romance later on
1. My Little Parkour Mistake

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Hello Reader! And welcome to my first fanfic of all so let's get started!**

**(I am a die hard brony...)**

**ATTENTION! MAJOR STORY CHANGE**

** THE MANE 6 ARE LOOKING FOR THE ELEMENT OF LOYALTY, WE DON'T RUN INTO RAINBOW TILL LATER ON IN THE STORY (CHAPTER 2 TO BE EXACT) AND SHE IS ALSO 14 JUST SO YOU KNOW! :D!**

**Chapter 1: My Little Parkour Accident**

My life was miserable, having fallen WAY behind in school and in danger of losing all electronics for all summer, I decide to resort to something a little bit out of the ordinary; while playing Team Fortress 2 for the last time I knew I noticed some 'sprays' of cartoon ponies almost on every server I went to. One spray had a cyan pegasus and a rainbow colored mane in scout's apparel (I.E. Hat /w headset, backpack, a aluminum bat, and a kick-butt face) with the name: Rainbow Dash in fitting letters. Googling up the name I found a children's T.V. show called 'My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic'. Curious I watched a couple of episodes and I was hooked, seeing hyper-energetic ponies fly past the screen in a nearly disorderly fashion was comforting for me, for many odd reasons which I won't put in here.

"Hey! It's Steven Foils!"

"Shut up" I simply said. My last name Floycles was made fun of VERY often.

"Whacha gonna do bout it? Cry to your Little Pony friends?" This made me stop, take a deep breath and bolt down the hallway at speeds I never thought possible, how did that jerk Billy know that I was watching the show? My only strength in school was Phy. Ed. And that was 6th hour, I sighed. It was only 3rd hour

"Half way through" I muttered to myself. I love running. It gave me a sense of freedom, like I was limitless, a sense of going where I wanted to go, whenever I want. I was the school's fastest sprinter and longest endurance runner, so I was heaved with expectations by the Phy. Ed. Teacher; Mr. Browning like Parkour; a 'dance' of movements to quickly bypass obstacles and gaps to take your skills to the next level all while losing little or no speed at all, and I have to admit it was fun and I aced the test with flying colors.

Today was the national championship of Parkour education and I was selected to represent Rockford Middle School: Center for Environmental Studies and Minnesota itself. I scanned the course studying every turn, jump, wall, and obstacle. Everything had to be accounted for. And soon it was my turn to tame the course. Ducking, Weaving, Wall running and jumping, I flew with passion for this new sport and something went wrong at the last turn.

"Whoa, this is pretty high up and they want me to go higher?" I looked up and saw another platform 20 feet higher than the current platform I was on, 30 feet of the ground. Then I looked down and saw a measly little spring board calibrated to send a person of 185 to 250 pounds up 25 feet into the air. I knew the spring board was replaced. It used to look futuristic (Think about the Ariel Faith Plates on Portal).

"Well here goes!" I wasn't sure if the spring board would react to my weight or not, I weighed 125 pounds, not enough to send me 25 feet into the air but more like 10. I sprinted down the platform and jumped onto the board which propelled me...50 feet into the air then straight down, the officials haven't placed a water bed below me because the other spring board was very accurate with sending people up and out, not up and down. I was now screaming for my life as I plummeted down 80 feet of air, seeing green grass flying towards me at 55 miles a hour. I heard a sickening crack some gasps and everything went black.

Everything felt comfortable. And I figured I was laying on a bed. I opened my eyes and saw a bright light blinding my sensitive sense of sight. I figured that that must be the sun.. But I felt like I took a pretty hard hit and tried to remember how I got here...nothing. I figured I might have to get up so when I started to move I heard a voice

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" it sounded very familiar..

"Pssh, fine, how did I get here then?" I asked.

"Well I don't know exactly. I thought I saw a shooting star during the day, but I guess it was you who fell. What happened? Teleportation spell gone wrong?" I opened my eyes to come face to face with a purple pony who was staring at me

"Well what injuries did I get?" I asked wondering if I will ever be able to get up again.

"you currently have several broken ribs, 3 of 4 legs broken and your horn is damaged quite a bit

"Huh.." I said. "I don't remember how I got here or what is going on but all I can pull out is my name and that's Steven."

"Well don't scare me like that okay, Steven?"

"FLASHBACK IN NEWCOMER'S POINT OF VIEW"

I was reading a book on healing magic for a exam coming up a couple days ahead to show that I've been keeping up with my studying to Princess Celestia when all of a sudden I saw a little speck of fire coming down, on closer examination it was a unicorn and it was headed straight for the library.

"OH MY GOSH, SPIKE! TAKE COVER!" I yelled to my assistant dragon who was sorting books out. On this warning the Spike immediately took cover under a table as the falling unicorn crashed through the window and slam against the floor in front of my hiding spot which was also a table.

I now began to recognize some features that weren't still scorched up; a colt of around 14 years of age with a light blue coat almost like Rainbow Dash and a grey mane, his horn was severely damaged as the top quarter was missing and it wasn't really a surprise when I didn't see a cutie mark on his flank, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were around his age

"END OF FLASHBACK"

"I won't try to at least" I said as she revealed her story. Then a knock on the door sounded and this Purple pony who looked also very familiar ran or trotted to get the door.

"Ah you all right Twilight?"

"Yea, I'm fine thanks though"

"So, what exactly happened"

"I'll tell you later, but follow me, I have somepony to show you" Twilight came back into the room with a friend, that friend had a yellowish-orangeish coat with a creme mane with a hat on her head

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" she gaped in awe

"He doesn't know either Applejack" Twilight said

"I'm darn sure that Rarity is going to give you a big smooch" Applejack said. I could feel blood running into my checks

"Um okay.." I said nervously wondering who this 'Rarity' is.

"Well I don't blame her, you do have some charming looks left" Twilight said with a faint blush that I didn't see.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard from behind the two, who turned around.

"Are you hurt?" A winged pony rushed to my side in a blink of an eye.

"Um Twilight said that I had many broken ribs, 3 broken legs, and a cracked horn" I said. The pegasus' jaw hit the floor

"WHAT?"

"She's Fluttershy" Twilight ID'ed the advanced biological being "She get's all crazy when someone is hurt but she's normally just what her name is"

"So I've knowticed." I smiled. After meeting Pinkie and Rarity, it was getting dark.

"Erm, Didn't you say you were studying healing magic?" I asked Twilight

"Yea why?" She asked

"Well I'm wondering if you could... you know... uh patch me up?"

"Oh! I totally forgot about that! Give me a second" she told me. Her horn started to glow and just like that I felt my body reorganizing itself.

"Thanks Twilight!" I exclaimed hoping to my feet. Twilight on the other hand was just about to collapse in exhaustion

"yeaa.. nooo probleeemmm" Her words slurred and eyes half shut

"whoa whoa, here, go to sleep while I try to figure myself out okay?" Twilight was already asleep in the bed before I finished. I walked out into the library to find no hole from impact what so ever. Twilight must of used magic to clean the place up. except for the black dent on the floor where I crash landed and fell asleep there.


	2. The Fastest Runner in Equestria

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**I have to say thank you for reading the first chapter and came to the second, it is very good to know so I will now reveal the second chapter to the series!**

**Chapter 2. Fastest Runner in Equestria**

The next morning I was the first to get up and looked at the clock

"9:50?" I said with a yawn, that's when I realized I didn't remember anything, but I didn't really care anyways because I felt I was in good hands

"Hey you!" I heard a voice behind me

"You were flying pretty fast with no wings yesterday!" A Cyan blue pegasus piped up

"You wanna race?" She asked all of a sudden

"Sure but I'm keeping my feet on the ground, and besides who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Rainbowdash! Known as the fastest flier in all Equestria!" she pumped her chest out in pride.

"Say, are we related or something? Your coat is as nearly a blue as mine!"

"errm... I don't know really.." I said to her random question

"Oh well, meet me in the valley just south of here at 3:00, when I do most of my flying." Rainbow said then took off leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

'Where did I hear that name before?' I wondered

"Oh so you met Rainbowdash?" Twilight asked while having lunch

"Yea, were going to race at 3" I said

"Your going to race Rainbowdash? She's the fastest flier around!" Twilight sounded surprised

"Who said I was going to be flying?" I joked. Twilight just gave me a 'well don't hurt yourself again' look and went to clean the dishes.

"More ponies came than I thought." I said to Twilight who only laughed while the time neared 3:00

"Rainbowdash is famous for her 'rainboom' so why won't lots of ponies come?"

"So, you ready mister?" Rainbowdash asked

"Steven, and yea I'm ready." a airhorn sounded off and Rainbowdash was already way ahead of me

"Let's go do this" I said and started to trot which magnified to a run, than a gallop as I started to gain lost ground when a large 'BOOM' cracked across the sky. The RainBoom. It sent shockwaves of rainbows as she began to penetrate the sound barrier. As my speed began to rise glowing gems of light came from the ground and started to circle around me as I ran, these gems began to glow brighter as I seemed to reaching what speed limit the gems wanted me to go, once I hit that limit they practically rammed into me as I felt power flow through my veins as I started to glow white causing a even larger explosion to ring out. The power felt so heavy I couldn't lift my hoof but managed to, then when my hoof touched the ground the explosion sucked itself into me and I took off with a 'PANG!', using my horn to break air resistance more effectively, quickly catching up with Rainbowdash and nearly surpassing the speed of light. The race took 10 laps around a 20 mile course, Rainbowdash was on her 5th lap when I over-lapped her with my 6th lap in nearly 2 seconds. My power disappeared the moment I crossed the finish line on the 10th lap. I plopped to the ground and passed out of exhaustion.

I heard voices as I came to

"Mah, Mr. Steven was tha first to beat ya' Rainbow!" I heard a humph

"He cheated!" was all I heard

"Did you see the look on his face when them gems came out of the ground? He was obviously not trying to do... well... 'THAT'"

"Guys stop fighting, I think he's coming back.." all I gave them was a stir and a faint murmur that was even quieter than Fluttershy when she's sacred out of her bones

"or not.."

"Don't worry for him Twi, he just ran a 200 mile marathon at super speed, who else would end up like him?"

"That's the thing, the skill he used during the race, by the looks, it absorbed more magic than he can replenish right away" a door opened.

"Ms. Twilight, I am afraid that your assumption is correct, all his energy banks are completely worn and the veins of that magic are dried from that magnificent spectacle, I do believe you can replenish his magic more quickly by the possess of 'Magitynation' in which you restore his magic with YOUR magic. This is a extremely dangerous procedure and can result in a 'magical relay' in which all your magic will simply dissipate making the job nearly suicidal-"

"I'll do it"

"WHAT?"

"So how do I do it doc?"

"Er, this can't be taken lightly Ms. Twilight, it could possibly kill you!"

"HOW DO I DO IT?"

"umm, simply charge your horn like on most spells and create contact with his horn, i'll just take my leave so you girls can say your goodbyes, good day" and I heard the door shut. I tried to open my eyes but they were locked shut for the lack of magic I suppose, and my entire body felt like crap, I couldn't think straight. I tried to tell Twi not to do it but it came out as a groan.

"Well, good luck Twi."

"I may be the fastest flier in Equestria but he's the fastest runner I can think of, please help him!"

"What's wrong Dash? Got a crush?" If I could see Rainbow would be blushing madly.

"NO! Well err...yes I do.."

"Well i'll see what I can do okay? Don't worry about me." the door opened and shut, I heard a sigh.

"Well here goes" one minute later I felt something warm touch my horn, which I welcomed but it soon became hotter, and hotter, and hotter. I started to cringe as the heat became more intense then it went ice cold in a split second. I felt my mind go white as I heard screaming not knowing I was the source then welcomed the darkness that followed.

"Is Twilight okay?"

"I don't know spike but Steven's chances of survival were increased thanks to her" I let my eyes pry open themselves

"Ohh man... what happened?" I mummbled. I heard a faint gasp as it was from Dash from the corner of my eye

"Steven! C-c-cutie mark!"

"Wha?"

"On your flank!" I looked to the side to find a design of a winged shoe which often meant speed on ground.

"Well ain't that a surprise" I said. Dash bounced over to me in a way pinkie would and game me a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay"

"What's wrong Dash? Gotta crush?" I grinned. She again blushed madly

"I'll tell you later, Twilight's so exhausted from giving you some of her energy, she'll stay asleep for almost a month they predict"

"A month? Gee I didn't want THAT much but you know, that's Twi I guess"


	3. Mission: Daylight

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Hello! Sry this took so long, but I had homework piled on top of me and a nice helping of writer's block for desert. A little shout out to LeSpy for reviewing my first chapter the day I uploaded it, I am very grateful for your advice and hope you stick around till the end. I'll take your advice to heart and try to write things with a wee bit more detail kk? LeSpy also mentioned on Chapter 2 that I was going way too fast, saying that I could turn that into 3 other chapters easily, so I won't write a 3 pager anymore to prevent getting too far. Thx!**

**Chapter 3. Mission; Daylight **

One Month Later(Practically when Twilight wakes)

"Everyone of the mane 5 and some of Twilight's close friends were all packed into a little room, ambitious for the unicorn's wake. constant beeps from a machine measuring heart rate started to go faster as the mare it was connected to started to stir until eventually her eyes cracked open. Pinkie as she is was the first to a dazed Twilight as she explained everything to her at 100 WPS (Words per second)

"So I was out for a month?" Twilight repeated all that she heard. Pinkie nodded very quickly.

"How are you doing Twi?" I cut into the conversation. Twilight looked at me and was about to talk but was stopped by the amount of ponies there were in the 30X30 space, a banner obviously made for the reunion stated that fact by itself: 'Welcome Back Twilight!' was embroidered as purple letters and traced with gold.

"I-I feel fine Steven, Glad your okay" She said calmly. "I had the weirdest dream last nigh-err month; saw NightMare Moon laughing unstoppably until you guys showed up (looks to the mane 5) and were taken down in mere seconds but then (Looks to Dash) I saw you come up and took the darkness away with your bright rainbows, and I found out you held the spirit of the last element!"

"The Element of Loyalty" everypony said. Twilight nodded as crystal shards came seemingly from nowhere and combined to make a necklace with a red lighting bolt on it.

"I-I represent the E-Element of L-L-Loyalty?" Dash tripped over her own words as she stared at the necklace.

After Pinkie's; 'We got the last element' and 'Welcome Back Twilight' Parties, Twilight and I headed to the library to get some sleep when I knowticed the moon hasn't moved to make way for the sun yet.

"Twilight, what time is it?" I asked. She looked at her watch.

"5:25, we were up late I guess"

"Wouldn't the sun be up by now?" She gave me a horrified look

"It is supposed to be up by now, yes I hope NightMare didn't do it already."

"Do what?"

"Eternal Night" she said with a weak voice.


	4. Loyalty Beats Royalty

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Hello again! Sorry for the long update but I had more important things to tend to... like I said earlier I will keep the chapters short to prevent myself from getting too far ahead. Got writer's block for title lol**

**4. Loyalty Beats Royalty**

After gathering the mane 6 we headed over to the edge of the Ever Tree Forest. Dash was very jumpy like she drank some energy drink of sorts, the others (Including me) headed on into the forest with Rainbow doing a 'Dash n' Stop' (Kinda like the Swerve Star on Kirby Air Ride). Before we left Rarity made me a bag so I could carry more stuff, it was a soft blue like my coat and had my cutie mark as a velcro fastener. I had packed water, food, and a tempered piece of wood with a string I called a bow, and arrows as a self-defense weapon. Since the group of friends went into here before we were near the castle in no time but a bridge, still downed when they first came here was the only obstacle, FlutterShy was too scared to fly over the first time but now we had Dash; she flew over and was about to tie the bridge secure when she heard a voice.

"Dash..."

"Wha? Who are you? Where are you?" She held her hooves in a defensive position

"We were looking to find a pegasus of your talents" the voice continued, ignoring her first remarks.

"I mean oh yea! I AM the best flier in all Equestria!"

"We want you to join...US!" 3 ponies in flight suits nearly matching the wonderbolts' except for the darker hue and angry looking flight goggles which were tinted gold.

"We, the ShadowBolts are looking for somepony that is the most magnificent, elegant, and graceful with her movements, we need" One of them came close to whisper. "you" Dash jumped up in joy

"YEA, sign me up! Just let me tie this last thing real quick.." She went over to the last rope and was stopped by the mysterious pegasus group.

"NO! US OR THEM LOSERS! YOUR PICK"

"Dash! Whats taking so long?" I yelled. She looked back to see that the fog has become too thick to see through.

"You...I mean Thank you for the offer, but I have real friends to count on!" she tied the last rope and yelled. "Okay! It's clear to cross now!" I went ahead first and was followed by sighs of relief, Dash flew over and said "See? I'd NEVER leave my friends hanging!" she then takes a look at me and quickly turns away with her cheeks a faint but bright pink.

After a short walk we saw a castle up ahead, Twilight and the others went ahead while I kept walking. Once I got there everyone was filtering out

"Twilight is trying to get some 'spark' from the elements and she found out that there were in fact 7 elements of harmony, she must of forgot some" Dash said. Her necklace wasn't over her neck anymore.

"Where is your necklace?" I asked.

"Oh, Twi has it" just then a loud boom came from the chamber where the Twilight was working

"Twilight!" everypony yelped out. A bright flash came from the corner of my eye and I looked to find a light show coming from the second floor, I quickly took out my bow and a special arrow I had that had a rope tied to it. I drew the bow and fired (Using magic of course), the arrow hit it's mark, I give the rope a few quick tugs and started to climb.

When I got to the top, I saw Twilight stomp her hoof in a threatening manner, I then looked to the other side to see who I guessed was Nightmare Moon.

"Your kidding, Your kidding!" She said, her black coat shining in such a way that would make even Rarity jealous. Twilight started to charge (Both ways; Charge as in run, and charge as in charge her magic) Nightmare was also charging but not her magic, I worked myself over the edge and collapsed to the floor 5 feet below me. There was a bright flash and Twilight was gone, she reappeared on the pedestal that Moon was on which had all the necklaces in a circle.

"Come on... just one spark..." The Elements started to exchange electrical currents as Moon started to charge for Twi who was vulnerable to attack, that horn looked like it could cause some damage if it hit anything. I made several calculations in my head and rammed Nightmare off course and right into a wall, trying to divert the attention away from Twilight.

"AUGH! FOAL! HOW DARE YOU CHALANGE THE MIGHTY MIGHTMARE MOON?" she yelled, Twilight meanwhile was sent flying backwards by a strong electrical current hitting her horn dead on. Moon ran to the pedestal and laughed as Twi and I backed up to keep our distance.

"You okay?" I asked she nodded sadly

"Twilight! Were coming!" we turned around and saw shadows coming up stairs while Moon was stomping the necklaces to destroy them. Twilight's eyes grew huge and a tiny little glint showed itself for a split second, she then turned around and gave Moon a look with renewed confidence.

"You think you can destroy the elements just like that? Well your WORNG! Because the spirits of the elements are right HERE!" The other ponies who just got there took heroic poses as the elements revived and floated over to it's rightful owner. As what seemed like a shield floated over to me, it was soft cobalt colored with a jade design on the inside that looked like my cutie mark.

"Our new friends, Rainbow Dash and Steven represent the last two elements! Rainbow Dash who gave up her personal dreams to be with her friends represents the spirit of loyalty! And Steven, who threw himself into the face of danger to protect his friends represents the spirit of Bravery!" the shield glowed a bit in response. "When the uhh..Spark is ignited by the magic that resides within us it creates the lasr element; the element of MAGIC! A crown came from the ceiling and landed on Twilight's head. All the elements began to glow. The last thing I remembered was launching a HUGE laser from my shield as everything went black.


	5. Am I Really Evil?

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

** Hey! Hows things in your time? Mine is great! Whos rdy for some Lightest Footstep?**

**Am I Really Evil?**

As I opened my eyes I could see a drifting rainbow mane and a pure white coat that made me have to close my eyes again. I heard a soft giggle.

"Do you need time to rest?"

"Nah, I'm fine thank you, could you just get out of my face?"

"Steven! Don't talk to the princess like that!" Twilight scolded from the other side of me. I immediately snapped up.

"O-oh sorry Princess...?" I gave the white mare a confused look.

"Celestia please" the royalty responded. "Twilight, come here please" the student trotted over and they shared some whispers and twilight's eyes bulged out.

"you don't remember ANYTHING?" her jaw agape.

"How...?"

"I scanned your memory out of curiosity but you didn't have much to look through like you lost some memory in a terrible accident, I would help you if I could.."

"eh, it's fine thanks for the help though" I said. Just then a unicorn burst into the room.

"AYE! PRINCESS! WE HAVE A LARGE ASTEROID INCOOMING! IT WILL HIT EQUESTRIA IN 2 YEARS!

"Large... asteroid?" I asked.

"2... years?" Twilight added.

"Does the rest of the population know?" Celestia asked the astronomer.

"Yup! Their not taking it seriously though..."

"Well then that's good, no need to panic for 2 years hm?" Twilight and I grinned.

As we walked outside, Princess Celestia told us that we have a ride in 2 minutes so relax and enjoy the day. When we got to Ponyville the entire town was a mess with everypony helping to build a safe house to take shelter in when the asteroid comes. We looked at each other.

"Well is Pinkie going to throw the "end of the world" party yet?" I joked.

"In there probably" she replied gesturing to the building in construction. We laughed as we headed to the library.

When we got there Spike was in a adrenaline rush.

"Okay okay okay, Spike it really isn't that bad is it? Is it? Nope nope nope"

"Uh spike? It's 2 years not TOday" I said.

"Oh hey twilight, hey Steven"

"Spike, he's right stop worrying, 2 years is a long time!"

"Ya think?" he shot us a look. "2 years is like one day in dragon years!" we looked at each other.

"Listen Spike, 2 years is more than enough time to create the safe house and besides, the asteroid might not even hit Equestria."

"Since when did you know" he finished with a 'humph' and shot up with a thought.

"Maybe this is all happening because YOUR here! Get out NOW! I won't let you touch Twi!" he pointed at me.

"Wha..? ME? I don't remember anything and you think the asteroid is homing in on ME?"

"uh... guys?" Twilight tried to cut in but it was no use.

"GET OUTA HERE YOU! GO TO THE EVIL WORLD YOU CAME FROM!"

"...I..." was all I could muster up.

"Steven..." Twilight tried to get my attention while Spike stomped to his room.

"give me one more night here, I'll leave tomorrow morning"

"But Steven..."

"No buts, I'm leaving, that's final"


	6. Friendship is Magic, Betrayal is Poison

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

** I have updated past midnight, muahaha. I've been getting mixed reviews most of which were positive, I'm glad you guys like it I really owe it to my fellow readers for increasing my confidence in writing (or typing in this matter) and I hope you guys follow through, I should have a catch phrase... meh i'll think of one later...**

**Chapter 6. Friendship is Magic, Betrayal is Poison **

I got up early to prevent waking Twilight and sadly walked through the door, not knowing that a certain cyan pegasus was watching me.

"Oh man this is bad.."

It was mid-day and I was walking down the streets of ponyville when I saw a crowd around town hall, being as curious as I am I decided to go check it out.

"Were ALL doomed because of one pony who has disturbed the balance of peace," the speaker instantly yanked me to the front with magic. "THIS HERE is the one you all seek!" oh great now the entire towns going against me but my friends, the mane 6 were there also there, I looked at them and they saw it as a cue

"That's all stupid nonsense, Steven wouldn't hurt nopony!" Pinkie piped up.

"That's right! Just 'cause he fell outa the sky doesn't mean he's a bad doppelganger of some-kind either!" Applejack supported.

"Let me ask you this, friends of this so called 'Steven', think of what kind of tragedy it would be if that plantlike rock were to hit Equestria, the dust it would send would block the sunlight forever!" this was followed by gasps. "With out sinlight, this planet will grow dark and cold, and-" the speaker in a cloak I guess took a glare at Applejack "NO. MORE. TREES." Applejack stood agape with wide eyes

"No.. more...Sweet...Apple...Acres?" she pushed out in devastation.

"That is right my farm pony, and with out apples the entire population will starve and like that, WE. WILL. DIE." Everypony was scared stiff, as for I? His magic kept my mouth shut so I couldn't fire back. "BUT!" he caught everponies attention "If we kill this pony or banish him, we won't have to worry, for this unicorn is a HUMAN!" lots of whispers ran through the crowd, then I felt millions of eyeballs trained on me from all directions possible. I felt the magic release me as I fell to the floor. Applejack came up to me, her eyes dull.

"Steven...I'm sorry for this but-" she bucked me right in the chest, the feeling was unbearable, not only was I hit, but I was BETRAYED MY THE SPIRIT OF HONESTY! My friend...all of my friends have turned against me. This guy was a fat lair, but then again, I didn't remember anything so what could I say? While I recovered from the kick I was butted in the back of the head and sent flying forwards as Fluttershy attracted the most fearsome animal she could find available, a Cerberus. I had a normal reaction; I screamed and ran in the opposite direction, smashing through other ponies while hearing the entire town saying things like: 'GET HIM!' or 'DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!'

When I lost them I collapsed to the ground crying my eyes out, I felt betrayed, and you wouldn't believe how bad it felt. I was very exhausted and closed my eyes for a nap but had a very unexpected dream.

EPIC, UNEXPECTED DREAM!(DUN DUN DUN)

I saw my self sleeping, surrounded by a dark aura, and I saw a pony appear slowly right next to me

'oh crap don't kill me' I thought. The mysterious pony bent down and talked.

"Do not worry young Steven, everything said earlier is a lie"

'but everypony HATES me now! Heck I bet the spirit of loyalty even ditched me'

"That may be true but I only have some time to say this but-"

'What the heck are you talking about lady? Shouldn't you take me back to Ponyville or Canterlot and let me suffer? I don't even know who I am!'

"Shut it, your wasting time, not everypony has betrayed you- oh no, I hear voices you better wake up before they find you"

'But wait what were you saying? COME BACK!'

EPIC, UNEXPECTED DREAM FIN!

I woke with a start and looked above me and saw a pegasus search party scanning the ground, and I quickly ducked under a tree as they flew past me.

"This is going to be one heck of a life, I sighed to myself.


	7. Where the Rainbow Doesn't Shine

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**O: OMG! How can you guys ever forgive me on what happened last chap? I'm sure that Steven will have a ally soon.. BUT for now a calm fic back in ponyville...YESSS VERRYYY CALLMMM**

**Chapter 7. Where the Rainbow Doesn't Shine  
**

"Ugh! Were doomed!" Applejack cried aloud. "I CAN'T believe wefell to that doppelganger's tricks!"

"Aww calm down Applejack we still have 2 years to find him" Rarity said.

"Don't you guys think it's wrong to betray a element of harmony?" Rainbow cut in.

"Element of harmony? He ain't a element o' Harmony pardner, he's a element o' stupify! All of his charming looks made him look good but he's just a kamikaze trying to end all life on Equestria" Rainbow was taken aback by Apple's reaction.

"That guy was a lair, didn't ya see the look on his face?"

"That's 'cause he got found out!"

"He looked pretty innocent to me..."

"Aww shucks Rainbow I forgot that you had a crush on him, get that son of a varmint outa yer head"

"Why would I turn against one of my friends? I'm the spirit of loyalty for pete's sake!"

"Listen, Rainbow if you wanna find him and join him on the 'Wanted; Dead or Alive' list go in ahead why would I care?"

"Wha- Applejack! Since when were you so rude!"

"Since the spirit of LOYALTY has betrayed us to find a wanted pony and join him" Rainbow has had enough.

"Well then...off I go and I hope to NEVER see YOU again!" Rainbow took off leaving the last rainbow Ponyville will see for 2 years.

"If I was Steven, where would I go? The evertree forest? Nah, ermm" she looked down and found what she was looking for.

BACK TO STEVEN POV!

I woke when I heard someone land behind me.

"Daww, Crap" was the only thing that escaped from my mouth. I heard some giggles.

"How ya doin Steven?" I sighed

"Never Better, just end this already I'm tired of running away" I was then tackled by a rainbow blur.

"Why would you give up now?" I heard Dash ask

"Just bring me to Canterlot and banish me already"

"Nah, i'll do something else"

"Okay then... just do it.."

"I'll join you!" My eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Wha- I can't trust you though! What if your just trying to-" I was cut off by a hoof on my mouth.

"Don't worry Steven, were in this together" she said with a steady tone in her voice that was like steely determination.

"We need to find a way to destroy that rock before it hits Equestria" She said plan already in mind.

"that was what I was thinking but...how?" she took a shield and a necklace out of her saddlebag, waving the shield in front of me as if wanting me to take it so I did.

"Something with bravery and loyalty I'm guessing?" I asked looking at the elements

"thats what I think, we just need to use them to destroy the space rock before it's too late.

"It might already be too late" I said hearing voices coming close.

"Hurry! Go go go! I'll distract them for you!" I nodded and ran off while eavesdropping on the conversation

"Oh hey Rainbow! You looking for that speedy criminal too?"

"Oh err YUP! Um I saw him go that way I think" she said pointing in the general direction to hoofington.

"Oh! Thanks Rainbow!"

"Yea not a problem, I'll look this way" she said pointing in my direction.

"Okay Rainbow See ya later!" I heard hoofsteps and them wings flapping as Rainbow came through the brush.

"Gullible Much? I asked her.

"Yea...Gullible..."


	8. Plans For the Future

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**CHAPTER 8. PLANS FOR THE FUTURE**

** HELLO EVERYPONY! ahem, sorry for the capps jus exited that MOST of the people reading my story like it! Jus so you guys know when this is over i'll throw in a sequel (Tut tut tut, no spoilers yet) and I would love to see your guys imagination, for the sequel I will throw in OC's for the childern of the elements of harmony (Sry Rainbow's taken (DARN! SPOILER!)) so feel free to let yer imagination roam and graze the grasses of ideas. Again I would LOVE to see your OC's sooner or later, (OC's go in the reviews) if I dont get to yours I will certainly throw em' in something else, don't wanna leave eneryone out now would I? The quota iz below have fun!**

**(Imagine a line here)**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Species: (No alicorn plz?)**

**Gender:**

**Mane Color:**

**Secondary Mane Color: (Optional)**

**Tertiary Mane Color: (Optional)**

**Mane Style:**

**Coat Color:**

**Cutie Mark:**

**Eye Color:**

**Parent: (Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie)**

**Element: (Loyalty, Honesty, Magic, Generosity, Bravery, Laughter, Kindness)**

**Mood towards parents:**

**Mood towards unknown people:**

**Mood towards Friends:**

**Fears:**

**Hates:**

**Talents:**

**Likes:**

**Crush: (Optional)**

**Throw in a little background story (I.E. is your OC clumsy and gets into trouble alot?)**

**(And here as well)**

** Well there it is so fill it out and I wish best of luck to you!**

** RRRRTATATATATATAT!**

** Grand sound of a Tatergattler**


	9. Author's note

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Author's note; Hello guys, i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far but something of grave proportions has happened; My older brother has framed me for downloading a virus on the computer that i use to write these stories and does not trust me with downloading 'Open Office' saying it's a virus when i've been using it to write the chaps of the storys, the only way i'm doing this is modding a doc i already uploaded and i think it might work till i get the program back so expect a long delay in the story. I am so sorry i put you guys down but were bronies right? all bout love and toleration so i hope you guys understand...**

** RRRRRATATATATATATATA!**

** The Grand Sound of A Tatergattler**


	10. Volcano Dunmore

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Hello Bronies of all ages and genders! sorry for the long update but like i've said, i've been blamed for a virus on our comp...**

**Chapter 10. Volcano; Dunmore**

**1.5 Years Later**

"I'll keep gaurd, you can sleep" Dash said, taking a position in the tree tops near me.

"Okay fine but where do we head tommorrow?" I ask, the only reply was a shrug.

"How bout that mountan over there?" she asked pointing towards a mountan only around 2 miles from we set up camp.

"Sure to over there, wake me when you get tired and I'll take watch" a piece of newspaper slamed into Dash's face and we laughed untill she read it's contents and grimly showed me.

'Steven; wanted dead or alive. ALL allies are also wanted'

"Great, now we're world-wide fugitives.." I mutter. "Ain't that a suprise" I added saracticly.

"Well, get some rest, I'm all ears now."

* * *

Later the next day we reached the mountan and looked around for a entrance, when we heard them; the mane 5

"THERE THEY ARE! GETTEM!" I heard a heavy sounthern accent.

"How did they know we'd be here?" I ask franticly while running.

"Really I don't have a clue, Celestia maybe?"

"Why would Celestia listen to that ho-bo?" she gave me a shrug as she broke the sound barrier. and the 'gems o' speed' as I call them popped out of the ground, I have learned to limit the power going into the technique so I could use it for a quick getaway, and still run after that.

"OH DAG'NABIT! GET HIM BEFORE HE TAKE OFF!" the voice was very close, and I saw a lasso fly past my left as I took a sharp turn, where Pinkie and Twilight stood as a barrier. I simply teleported past them.

"He can do that too?" I heard a astonished voice that obviously meant Twilight.

"Oh well, gotta go!" I said to myself as the gems took effect. and dashed off in the direction where Rainbow took off. After about 5 seconds of boost I decide I've covered enough ground and stopped (With thanks to the laws of physics resulted in a injury) and saw the rainbow trail lead into a crack on the side of a mountan, a sign caught my attention as I read:

'Dunmore Volcano, Danger Level; 10/10 DO NOT ENTER!'

* * *

"DASH!" I called out as I headed ever deeper into the volcano and wiped a sweat drop from my forehead. then I heard a scream in pain and horror. I rushed to the source to see Dash motionless on the ground while a GIGANTIC dragon laughed and gave me a cold stare.

"YOU!" He yelled with a booming voice "WHY HAVE YOU COME TO DISTURB MY FIRE? IT IS VERY UNHAPPY!" the Dragon motioned towards a large glass vile containing a fire that was twitching and seemingly trying to break free.

"WHA- WHAT?" I exclaimed then i came too. "You know, it's all this imbalance thing going on, animals keep running from Fluttershy the last time I saw her, even angel!"

"I DO NOT CARE FOR YOUR PONY FRIENDS! ALLOW ME TO END YOUR BLUE FRIENDS MISERY!"

"NEVER!"

"WHY THIS ONE IS HEAD STRONG, JUST LIKE THE BLUE ONE, I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU TOO..." He charged at me with immence speed as i rose a barrier to protect Dash's body and jumped to the side.

"PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!" I call out to my opponent who wasn't really ready to do so right now. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" all I reciven was a laugh.

"OH PLEASE! HAHAHAHA! AHH, HAHAHA! THAT'S PRICELESS!" he wiped a tear from his eye. "FINE I'LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN"

"Oh thank Celestia" i muttered as the Dragon sat down next to his fire. I explained that weird things are happening all around Equestria like Clouds moving around by themselves and pegusi complain of not being able to live on CloudsDale for they could no longer walk on clouds, The animals taking care of themselves and appletrees producing crops that rot to the touch.

"OH MY THIS IS A PROBLEM NOW IS IT?" the dragon scratched his chin "PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS, FOR ME, FOR YOU, FOR EQUESTRIA, WILL YOU PROMISE?"

"I shall"

"VERY WELL, I AM THE UPMOST SORRY FOR HARMING YOUR FRIEND"

"It's fine, you didn't know..." I said looking back to Dash whose Body was propped against the stone wall. "She'll wake soon.."

* * *

As I left Dunmore, A still out cold Dash on my back, the other 5 were waiting outside. I sighed in frustration.

"Fine, you got us, take us back, do the mojo you do to ponies who are in big trouble, just don't hurt her" I said motioning over to Dash as I hung my head in surender

"Steven." I looked up. and heard 3 words that made my day: "Were With you"


	11. Band of Friends

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Sry fer the long update, but i had a busy couple of weeks and coulndn't work so lets get that story on! So sry for the short chap, i am severly crushed by a block at the moment...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11. Band of Friends (I did not play the game so don't ask!)  
**

"umm... what?" I asked as we were headed towards Mt. Tytonan, to get a possible intercept on the meteor which was now only a couple of days away from contact.

"From my calculations, I have predicted that the meteor will strike here," Twilight said pointing towards a large green spot on a map "It will cross the summit of Tytonan exactly one hour before impact, That is where we will intercept it!"

"AND how high is this Tytonan?"

"You see that huge mountain in the distance?" I looked where Applejack pointed her hoof and face-hoofed, THAT THING WAS SEEMINGLY MILEs OFF THE GROUND ALREADY!

"Umm.. Excuse me..Mr. Steven?" Fluttershy spoke up.

"Yea?" I ask turning to look at the shy being.

"well...Have you remembered anything yet?"

"Well... Nope."

"Ohhh MAN, what happened?" Dash spoke from my back.

"Bout time sleepy-head, we got some friends back" I saw her face, let me tell you; IT WAS PRICELESS!

"You guys? are-?"

"No need to worry, you've been out for 5 days now, were gonna help you two out, can't fight a giant rock when you don't have a team!" Rarity spoke up with a unusual up-beat tone. I just shruged it off.

"5...DAYS?" She jumped off my back and fell face-first to the ground.

"Woah there surgarcube, don't need you out for another day!"

"Meh" was the only reply**  
**

* * *

As we hiked fowards we ran into some ponies out in the streets and took a run for it, but otherwise we just walked as the destination was seemingly getting larger and larger. Sometimes we tried to strike up a conversation but that was quickly hushed with either; 'Quick! the Bushes!' or 'Hit the deck!'.  
While we walked Twilight would be scribbling notes into her little journal at every sound and detail, then one day i HAD to ask.

"Twi? Whacha doing in that book?"

"OH, errm- Nothing really, just trying to write down the details of stuff for a letter to the princess when we are all done with this mess" Seemed viable to me...

* * *

As we walked I knowitced that Dash was always near my side, I seem to have developed more than feelings for this mare.. I just wish she felt the same for me as well. She would always sleep next to me or jump into the same bush I take cover in, Either it's a coincidence or she has some feelings for me as well... Meh, rather not try...


	12. Quest to the Top of the World

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Hey everypony! I don't have much to say but i have 2 completed oc's as the time i updated this, i might have to change some stuff to make everything fit so i hope you 2 will understand... I hope to have a number to chose from... I'll throw mine in as well...(Lol 3 pegasi(I misspelled that didn't i?))**

* * *

**Current OC's making it into the sequel (AS OF UPLOAD):**

**(USERNAME~OC NAME (OC NICK NAME(S)),GENDER,SPECIES,ELEMENT,PARENT (Brother/Sister),OVER-ALL MOOD (Based on moods for family and friends and the background story)**

**Tatergattler~Swift Feather (Swift),Male,Pegasus,(Not known yet),Dash (Yuri Firestorm),A rash male with a unquenchable disire to race and sleep...**

**American-agent12~Yuri Firestorm (Firestorm),Male,Pegasus,Bravery,Dash (Swift Feather),A nice young colt who is generally always on his parent's good side.**

**Rainbow Lilly~Lilly Spirt (Lilly,Spirit,LS),Female,Pegasus,Laughter,Fluttershy,A timid cloud sculpter who is generaly trying to stay on the good side of others.**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Quest to the top of the world**

As the day drug on, we neared the base of Tytonan having to carry Fluttershy who was frozen still with fear. As we started to climb we taked about how we would intercept and destory the rock so no one would get hurt.

"How bout we just blast it?" Dash offered. Twilight shook her head.

"No Rainbow, that will just break it into smaller boulders which could still hurt or kill!"

"Maybe the Element of Bravery is shaped like a shield for a reason..." I thought out loud, and recived looks of confirmation.

"Maybe so, but Darling, why would you throw yourself into that beast's path?" Rarity asked. I shrugged

"Maybe it's the Element talking"

"Hey hey hey! look who I found!" A new voice interjected. we turned around to find a oddly fimiliar griffin...

"Gilda, get outa here" Rainbow spoke with no feeling in her voice.

"Nope not happening on my watch, do you guys know how big the bounty over your heads are?" We looked at each other. "15 Billion per pony and 25 trillion for the grey maned stallion!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Wow really? I can't belive the princess is giving out prize bits to- WAIT WHAT?" The thought of the princess turning on us was a nightmare come true. Of course, Twilight was hit the hardest.

"W-w-wha-what?" she pushed out. "Pri-princess cel-celestia...against us?" The griffin couldn't hold her poker face any longer as it broke into a wide grin.

"Great! now you have come to your senses i'll just take the stallion first" She charged at me, talons at the ready, I quickly pulled out the shield and blocked the attack, using magic to pull the bow from a couston made saddle bag to hold it. Taking out a stun arrow (A normal run-of-the-mill arrow with a 1 ounce black powder charge at the tip) I took aim and fired. The first 5 arrows missed before she came in for another attack which I blocked with the Element, This time she wasn't so lucky the first one nailed her in the face. A satisfactory explosion rung out as she was coming in for a second charge.

"AHHHHH MY FACE!" she yelled and plummeted the eighty feet we have climed.

"Don't worry, those arrows stun for about half a hour so lets get moving!" and we started to climb, double time.

* * *

When we were nearly half way up the sun was going down.

"Oh geez, it's only a couple more days before the meteor strike" Dash said obiously worried.

"Shhh!" Twilight shushed "Were in a avalanche zone, keep your voice down!"

"Oh right got it" As we got farther up, Applejack accedently bumped into the mountain causing a small rock to fall off, the sound of the rock was clearly enough to start a avalanche and you know what? it did. Now the only plan?

"Get up as far as you can!" Twilight hollered over the rumbling and took off. I didn't want to use the Light Blast as i called it in these conditions so I had to go with a jog, as I caught up with the group, a boulder crashed and flew off right next to me, taking half of my horn with it. I yelled out in pain before I was burried under rock. As I came to I felt my oxygen levels start to drop as I couldn't find my way out, I heard calling but I couldn't call back for it would waste my lifeline of usable air in my stone imprisonment. I kicked at where my feet were and felt some rock move. Now starting to run out of air, I kicked harder and harder untill darkness overcame my senses.

* * *

"You think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know, his horn looks like it's seen better days"

"I think we know that Rarity"

"Be easy on him, I was only able to stop the bleeding but the seal is pretty thin" I let my eyes open themselves

"Oh good afternoon sleepy head, enjoy your nap?" Dash asked in a cheerful but annoyed tone.

"Meh, how close is the summit?"

"Were AT the summit"

"Oh...I know that..."

"Stop fooling around guys, the meteor strikes TODAY"


	13. The Crystals in the Stone

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Whats up guys? Doing the usual here while eating pizza XD OH! also if you want to submit a OC use the quota on _CHAPTER 8_ so i can read it better kk? I'll throw in bounus chaps after the main plot ends, 2 chaps per part for; 'The Return of Harmony', 'The Royal Wedding' and (drumroll) 'On a Cross and Arrow'! I love that fic btw... (I asked for permision and it is now pending...)**

* * *

**Current OC's making it into the sequel (AS OF UPLOAD):**

**(USERNAME~OC NAME (OC NICK NAME(S)),GENDER,SPECIES,ELEMENT,PARENT (Brother/Sister),OVER-ALL MOOD (Based on moods for family and friends and the background story)**

**Tatergattler~Swift Feather (Swift),Male,Pegasus,(Not known yet),Dash (Yuri Firestorm),A rash male with a unquenchable disire to race and sleep...**

**American-agent12~Yuri Firestorm (Firestorm),Male,Pegasus,Bravery,Dash (Swift Feather),A nice young colt who is generally always on his parent's good side.**

**Rainbow Lilly~Lilly Spirt (Lilly,Spirit,LS),Female,Pegasus,Laughter,Fluttershy,A timid cloud sculpter who is generaly trying to stay on the good side of others.**

**Featherstone180~Evening Light (Eve, Evening),Female,Unicorn,Magic,Twilight,Dispite having a rebelious streak, Eve is a kind kindered spirit who tries to avoid violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 13. The Crystals in the Stone**

The tension was so thick I was certain that I could slice it with my arrows as we waited for the space rock to appear, no particular plan in mind. Twilight was busy righting in her book, Dash was flying around looking for any signs of the meteorite, Fluttershy was thinking, probaly because she was reminicing about her past. Pinkie pulled her party cannon out from behind a rock and went 'sentry', Rarity was busy jotting ideas down for her latest trend of clothing, and Applejack was...well...munching on a apple...Me? I was just waiting, something nagging in the back of my head as if it were trying to tell me it would be the last time I ever saw Dash and the others, but I shoved it to the back of my head as I tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Would that rock come fall out of the sky already? I'm getting bored!" Dash complained

"Ah wouldn't say anythin' Dash, the world jus' decides to troll wit ya when ya do." Applejack replied.

"Ugh, it's so plain up here! I'm gonna get out for a bit." And with that, Dash took off flying around the summit a bit before heading towards the clouds over 3 milesbelow us. It never occured to me that we were THIS high up from sea level but heck, we were... just then we heard a faint 'flaming' noise and looked up. Fluttershy let out a "eep!" in fright as she was the first to spot a dark blotch in the sky.

"RAINBOW! GET UP HERE NOW!" I yelled with half fright and half needing her as a element. A rainbow blur came up from the mountains and landed by my side as she stared up in terror.

"Applejack? You were right bout' the universe trollin' with you if you said something" she muttered loud enough for the orange pony to hear.

"That rock is comming in pretty fast don't you think?" Twilight asked. "OH CELESTIA IT IS!" All the ponies ducked, waiting for a (No pun intended) crushing death but instead they heard a deep resonance of a bell and looked up in suprise as they saw me holing the rock above the summit with the element of bravery.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! COULD YOU MAYBE VAPORIZE THE ROCK?" I yelled out getting my point across to eveypony as they took postitions, and fired the rainbow laser at the rock which seemed to soften the material, which Dash took as a oppertunity and 'drilled' right into the rock, before blowing it to dust from the inside.

"WOOOOO BABY!" she cried out in joy as somewhat large chunks began to fall. I tried to use my magic to create a barrier to protect me from the falling rocks but alas, my horn was still broken, and I would of passed out anyways due to lack of magic that the shield consumed.

* * *

_ I saw myself there again with a brighter aura than the other dream...as the mane 6 began their journey back to ponyville, that one mysterious mare from my other dream following as the friends progressed onwards._

_"You did a nice job back there Steven." she said with a enchanting voice that sounded oddly fimiliar. "Though it will be a pitty that by nightfall you will have to take your leave, that would especally break the rainbow one." I wanted to tell her to get lost but I couldn't... "I might as well give you your memory back now, when you wake it will be 5 minutes untill you have to leave, so spend it wisely" the heros of all equine kind stopped as they were greeted with open arms back into ponyville. "You will wake in fourty-five seconds" the mare said before she dissapeared. her voice still echoing in my head.. "You will wake in 30 seconds...You will wake in 10 seconds...5...4...3...2...1..."_

* * *

"I think he's waking up..."

"I hope so, he's been like this for the past 5 hours..." 5 hours? didn't the voice say 45 seconds?

"Meh, 45 more seconds..." I said, speaking my thoughts. A brife pause was the only reply before a voice the HAD to belong to pinkie pie piped up.

"Okay! Times up!" I grudgingly pulled my face off the matress.

"Umm..Mr. Steven? I heard you muttering while you were sleeping, something about 'memory'?" Fluttershy asked me. My only reply was a sigh before I went ahead that in my world friendship was someting that was 99.9 % of the time fake and the normal strive for violence of the human's subconcuss. before i had even got to my problems the girls started to realize something off about my body.

"Um, Steven? Why are you shining in green light?" Dash asked. I only sighed (AGAIN!) and told her that it was near my time to leave Equestria.

"W-w-w-what? Wh-Why?" She stuttered and I told her the honest truth; if I could stay, I would, as the green got brighter...

"Well, This is it...I must thank you all for helping me on my quest, it wouldn't have been possible if you 5 came out of your shell, Oh and Dash? I have some feel-"A bright flash of green light interupted me on my last sentence...

'Man, isn't the universe a troll...' I thought and laughed to myself...


	14. Where is Home?

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Tatergattler here, hope you people who are still alive at this part still like the story... sry for the long update, but 'Meet the Pyro' just came out and the pyromania event has started, so i've been playing TF2.. (My TF2 Nickname is also Tatergattler)..**

**Remember, If you want to submit a OC to the sequel, use the Quota on chapter 8!**

* * *

**Current OC's making it into the sequel (AS OF UPLOAD):**

**(USERNAME~OC NAME (OC NICK NAME(S)),GENDER,SPECIES,ELEMENT,PARENT (Brother/Sister),OVER-ALL MOOD (Based on moods for family and friends and the background story)**

**Tatergattler~Swift Feather (Swift),Male,Pegasus,(Not known yet),Dash (Yuri Firestorm),A rash male with a unquenchable disire to race and sleep...**

**American-agent12~Yuri Firestorm (Firestorm),Male,Pegasus,Bravery,Dash (Swift Feather),A nice young colt who is generally always on his parent's good side.**

**Rainbow Lilly~Lilly Spirt (Lilly,Spirit,LS),Female,Pegasus,Laughter,Fluttershy,A timid cloud sculpter who is generaly trying to stay on the good side of others.**

**Featherstone180~Evening Light (Eve, Evening),Female,Unicorn,Magic,Twilight,Dispite having a rebelious streak, Eve is a kind kindered spirit who tries to avoid violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 14. Where is Home?**

As the green subsided I was in a hospital bed, in my human form again while the annoying beeps from the heart rate machine was growing more and more unbearable before Mom burst into the room, eyes bloodshot and wet from constant crying.

"STEVEN! YOUR OKAY!" Those were odd first words coming from my mom but, meh could it get any worse?

"Stevie!" My brother burst into the room in a similar fashion as mom did but more calm.

"Kev, stay back, don't wanna rupture my skull now do ya?" I said with my ALMOST southern acsent

"Meh, I could do worse..." he replied backing up from me for he was gonna do a noogie. Kevin and I are as close as Twilight is with Shining Armor...

"The docs said that you could go whenever your awake, so let's go! I have some fresh cheeseburgers waiting for you back at home!" I mentaly laughed for my mom's childish talking. "But you still need a wheelchair" Great...Handicapped...

* * *

When we arived at home I took in a breath full of air and almost choked with all the pollutants in the air...I got really used to breathing the fresh Equestrian air rather than this garbage...

"Steve, go to your room, there's a big suprise waiting for you!" Luckily my room was on ground level so I did my best to wheel over as fast as I could...

"SUPRISE!" Pinkie? Nope...it's one notch below pinkie...

"DAD!" My dad fled the country after being framed for a crime he didn't commit, so they must of cleared his name and he must of came home...

"Hey there little feller hows it going in here?" He must of gave me the accent...

"Pretty good, after being hospitalized for Celestia knows how long..." He gave me a weird look before continuing

"Now, how bout' you head on out, the burgers are ready right...NOW!"

"Steven,Honey! Burgers are done!" He gave me a wink as we headed out the door...

'Do I really want to go back?' I thought to myself...

'You can if you really want to go back' A fimilair voice said in my head...

'You...Just who are you?'

'You could say I'm your gaurdian angel'

'Meh just stay quiet, I wanna think with no interuptions' Was all that just a dream? IS THIS RIGHT NOW A DREAM?

"Steven?" Kevin asked me, snapping me out of the trance...

"I was just wondering how long I was out" I half lied

"You were out for a little over 2 months" so...1 month over here is a year over there...Rainbow must be balling her eyes out right now... After I finished eating I want to my room and suprisingly, season 3 was just permireing (It really isn't) Rainbow was crying over somthing and the others try to help her only to find out that I WAS a actual chatacter in the show and she was missing me... why thou hath be cruel thy universe? I was asking myself one question when I went to sleep after the episode; Where is Home?


	15. The Magical Land Where Dreams Come True

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**I've been getting some negitive reviews but with hardly ANY kind of contstuctive crits, Even if ONE PERSON (or pony, what ever you want) likes this story i'll keep writing (American-agent12! I'm Talkin to you!) This IS THE last chapter but there is still the bounus chapters: 'Return of Harmony', 'A Royal Wedding', And 'On A Cross and Arrow' If you want other episodes or fics (NOT DOING CUPCKAES!) just submit em' in, I.E. Crystal Dreams (Awesome fic BTW) or Sonic Rainboom.**

**There is a shortage of OC's and I wish to get more before i hit the complete button so send those ponies in!**

**If you want to submit a OC to the sequel, use the Quota on chapter 8!**

* * *

**Current OC's making it into the sequel (AS OF UPLOAD):**

**(USERNAME~OC NAME (OC NICK NAME(S)),GENDER,SPECIES,ELEMENT,PARENT (Brother/Sister),OVER-ALL MOOD (Based on moods for family and friends and the background story)**

**Tatergattler~Swift Feather (Swift),Male,Pegasus,(Not known yet),Dash (Yuri Firestorm),A rash male with a unquenchable disire to race and sleep...**

**American-agent12~Yuri Firestorm (Firestorm),Male,Pegasus,Bravery,Dash (Swift Feather),A nice young colt who is generally always on his parent's good side.**

**Rainbow Lilly~Lilly Spirt (Lilly,Spirit,LS),Female,Pegasus,Laughter,Fluttershy,A timid cloud sculpter who is generaly trying to stay on the good side of others.**

**Featherstone180~Evening Light (Eve, Evening),Female,Unicorn,Magic,Twilight,Dispite having a rebelious streak, Eve is a kind kindered spirit who tries to avoid violence.**

* * *

_**FINAL CHAPTER! CHAPTER 15: THE MAGICAL LAND WHERE DREAMS COME TRUE (SLIGHTLY RELATED TO CRYSTAL DREAMS FOR SOME ODD REASON...)**_

As time progressed, My condition was slowly starting to get worse, I only took a nibble of food and a sip of water or soda, all I did all day was sit in my bed thinking about rainbows, and a pegusai who brought color into my life, one rash attitude at a time. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes as I welcomed oddly dark colors into my dreams

* * *

ON EQUESTRIA

"I don't know what happened to Rainbow Dash, but she was fine before Steve left" A straight haired Pinkie said "It's like that one story he told us about before he dissapeared"

"Crystal Dreams? Now that I think of it, it kinda does make sense" Twilight added and walked up to a very malnurished and sleeping pegusas and indeed saw what looked like a cyan cord that blended nearly perfectly with her coat. Using her magic she pulled out what seemed to be a small tear-drop shaped gem that gave off a briliant mint green glow. Twilight mentaly smiled and physicly frowned and turned to face the others, and revealed the gem.

"Why, That is a gorgeous gem she has there, but why would she have it hidden?" Rarity piped up

"Girls, if you recall what Steven said, this" She motioned to the crystal "Is a Pegasus Crystal, it was used to find what are called 'Life Mates' But who else we know that is male and has mint green eyes?" Twilight asked the group.

"Steven?" they all said. Twilight nodded.

"If I am correct Steven in the other world should be having this same feeling, We need to contact him somehow before they both..." Twi broke off as the group gave her hard stares.

"Don't say that word! Dashie is going to live, I'll make sure of that!" Pinkie said with a determined look on her face.

"Twi, you should try to contact Steven, via mind speak or somethin' like that" Applejack said

"Telekenisis? I guess so but I'm not sure if I can do inter-dementional contact" Twilight said

"Ya gotta try Twi, Dash here's countin' on ya"

"I guess...here goes..." Her horn started to glow a radiant lavender color as she tried to contact a certain someone, a universe away.

* * *

ON EARTH

We rolled along the roads, finished with a trip to Cub's, We all had some conversation going in the car, talking about some new invention or something like that when all of a sudden we jerked to the side with a loud CRASH and rolled off the road with a apperent drunk driver and everything went black before I could even yell out in suprise

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."_

'I swear I'm going to dismantle that machine' I thought already knowing I'm in the hospital, I mean where else would you find something that was as annoying as that? I opened my eyes to see a nurse with sad eyes. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but she beat me to it.

"Before you ask, Your in North Memorial Hospital, Your car was pushed off the road by a drunk driver and..."She looked at me "Your the sole survivor of that crash" I blinked once before it hit me. My parents...Dead? My Brother...DEAD? WE WERE CLOSE AND NOW MY BROTHER IS DEAD? WHY THOU HATH BE CRUEL THY UNIVERSE!

"Umm...I'm sorry what?"

"I'll give you some time to rest now." She said not hearing my voice and walked out the room.

_'Steven? Can you hear me?' _A voice echoed through my head.

'Twi? How?'

_'Is that really important right now? We need you back at Equestria, Pronto!' _Well, I have nothing to lose and besides, my parents and brother are dead but the mane 6 are alive and well so I guess Equestria is my next destination and remembered the odd voice a couple of months ago.

_**'You can if you really want to go back'**_

I closed my eyes and thought about my friends a world away, how their always so undersanding and accepting... a tear rolled down my eye

'I really want to go back now...'

* * *

ON EQUESTRIA

"I managed to contact him but I lost connection..." Twi hung her head in shame as her friends started to comfort her...little did they know that Rainbow was looking out the window before a bright green ball caught her attention. She quickly got up and trotted to the door while the others were talking. The ball was hovering a few feet from the ground as a voice came from her head.

_'Take good care of him, He lost almost everything back on earth' _Dash subconsusly nodded before the green ball touched the ground and started to vanish, showing a fimiliar form within.

* * *

Steven's PoV

Before I could even open my eyes I was hugged tightly by a cyan pegusas. I opened my eyes to see I'm in my pony form again.. thank goodness...

"Your Back!" Back was the word that finaly caught the others' attention who trotted outside and quickly joined Dash in crushing the last bit of oxygen out of my body.

"Ca-ca-can't Brea-Breath!" I Choked out before they finaly got off of me. Twilight stepped up next to me and gave a playful tug to a necklace that wasn't there before.. I used my magic to lift the pendant out of my mane, Dash gasped at the sight; The pendant was a small 6-point star, each point having a diffrent color of the rainbow, each color blended in the center to create a bright white which gave off it's own faint glow. I only blinked in confusion while Twilight showed me another necklace that she said belonged to Dash (Who gave her a glare) And asked me if this had anything to do with the story; 'Crystal Dreams'

"Well...If it does then I guess were Life Mates" I said as she looked at me with exited eyes.

"Then I guess I accept" She said with a smile on her face then turned to Twilight. "Can you cast that Permanent Cloud Walking spell on Steveie here? I blushed at her new nickname for me as Twilight gave me a smile

"Sure" was all she said before I felt a bit dazed. I shook my head to regain concentration. Dash then flew up and grabed a cloud and brought it down.

"Here, hop on, I'm gonna show you a welcome back present." she said with a smile before Pinkie popped up.

"OH NO! I HAVEN'T THROWN YOU A WELCOME PARTY EITHER! TIME TO MAKE THIS ONE A SUPER BIG PARTY!" She yelled before dissapearing, star trek style. Dash and I only grinned wider before the started to push the cloud towards her home

_**THE**_** END!**

* * *

**The Story is now complete! But Don't Forget about the 6 bonus chapters coming very soon!**


	16. Bonus Chap 1: Return of Harmony PT 1

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Hello Fic Readers! This Is the First Bonus, The Return of Harmony I hope you enjoy! These Chapters are going to be around double or triple the size of a normal chapter from me (Which is around 1000 words) and may take a bit of time.**

**There is a shortage of OC's and I wish to get more before i hit the complete button so send those ponies in!**

**If you want to submit a OC to the sequel, use the Quota on chapter 8!**

* * *

**Current OC's making it into the sequel (AS OF UPLOAD):**

**(USERNAME~OC NAME (OC NICK NAME(S)),GENDER,SPECIES,ELEMENT,PARENT (Brother/Sister),OVER-ALL MOOD (Based on moods for family and friends and the background story)**

**Tatergattler~Swift Feather (Swift),Male,Pegasus,(Not known yet),Dash (Yuri Firestorm),A rash male with a unquenchable disire to race and sleep...**

**American-agent12~Yuri Firestorm (Firestorm),Male,Pegasus,Bravery,Dash (Swift Feather),A nice young colt who is generally always on his parent's good side.**

**Rainbow Lilly~Lilly Spirt (Lilly,Spirit,LS),Female,Pegasus,Laughter,Fluttershy,A timid cloud sculpter who is generaly trying to stay on the good side of others.**

**Featherstone180~Evening Light (Eve, Evening),Female,Unicorn,Magic,Twilight,Dispite having a rebelious streak, Eve is a kind kindered spirit who tries to avoid violence.**

* * *

**Bounus Chapter; The Return of Harmony. PT.1**

"Get up, sleepy head, time for breakfast."A voice interupted my dreams and I moaned in protest but got up anyways. Looking to he clock by my bed it signaled 9:00.

"What's for breakfast anyways?"

"Your favorite, Hay Waffles with honey!" I imediately jumped off the bed and ran down stairs to be welcomed by the sweet smell of honey and waffles. With in seconds my plate was empty and I went in for seconds but a cyan Pegasus stopped me, My Life Mate gave me a quizical look.

"You gonna save some for me or do I have to force it out of you?" Dash asked with a smirk. I just handed her a plate of 2 waffles before I took the remaining 4 and 'Nom'ed' away, while heading to the elevator room where Rainbow has constructed to let me into the house with out assistance.

"Gonna go out for a morning run, Be back in a hour or two" I called out to Dash who chose not to risk choking and took bites.

"Kay, See you later" she called out.

* * *

Ponyville was buzzing with life as it normaly was...well before Twilight came running down the street with a worried look on her face.

"Twi? Whats wr-"

"No time, get Rainbow, Meet me back at the Library in fifteen minutes." She said before running off. Luckily, one being a unicorn and two being life mates, I am able to contact Dash at anytime.

"_Dash? You there? Twi asked us to meet up with her at the library in 15 minutes, looked urgent..."_

_"Yea, gotcha, be there in ten seconds" _I cut the line and started to trot to the Library, wondering what has Twilight so...worried..

* * *

Later at the library, Twilight had said that Princess Celestia needed their attention and 2 chariots landed out side. We all got on and silently wondered what could have the princess needing their help so bad? As we arrived I got a strange tang through my body..I shook my head to refocus and continue walking towards a large tower, once at the top Celestia was waiting for us.

"Princess Celestia! We came as soon as we could!"

"Twilight, My prized student. I am afraid that a long lost rival of mine has seemed to have returned, did any of you see the odd chaos that has happened lately?"

"Sure did, Mah corn crops went well...pop...no other way ta explain it.." Applejack said

"Oh, my little bunnies suddenly have super long legs, it was scary..." Fluttershy spoke up wich suprised the princess and even herself

"So, he IS back then, his name is" Celestia paused for a dramatic moment (JUS GOT TROLLESTIA) "Discord" Twilight gasped.

"Y-y-you don't mean THAT Discord do you?"

"I am afraid I do, Twilight, For those who haven't looked into the books of the history of Equestria, Discord is a being that feeds off the power of chaos, over one-thousand years ago, he reigned Equestria in 500 years of chaos and terror, My sister and I rose up against him and used the Elements of Harmony to seal him in a imprisionment of stone."

"YEA, CELESTIA!" Dash interupted, got angry glares before the story continued.

"But now that Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, it is YOU who must stand up to Discord and save Equestria from eternal Chaos"

"Celestia we'd be honored to-" Twilight was cut off by a hyper, 4-th wall breaking pony

"WAIT guys!, Chaos comes with chocolate rain guys, CHOCOLATE RAIN!"

"Eh, don't listen to her Princess, We'd be honored to use the Elements again aginst Discord!" Celestia only nodded before walking over to a grand door, inserting her horn into a small hole and chaneling a bit of magic through, after a brief light show the door opened, revealing a case, studded with gems of sorts

"Ohhh my...While were using the Elements, Could I have the case?" Rarity asked in a trance like state. Celestia only gave her a grin before lifting the case over.

"I am very certain that you will banish Discord to stone with" The case pooped open "These" Everypony gasped.

"T-t-The Elemetns! They-they're GONE!"

"What? That chamber is protected with a spell that only I can break!" Evil laughing corused through out the hall... "Discord, where are you? Show yourself!"

"Oh, my, my Celestia, your still not as fun as you were a thousand years ago." He appeared as a moving piece of stained glass. My head suddenly started to get light while everyone else was focusing on the threat, I shook my head and tried to focus, Dash seemed to feel what I was feeling cause she looked to me with consern (I misspelled that...)

"Discord, This is no time for tricks" Celestia said, her patience fuse quickly burning down.

"Oh there's plenty of time for tricks" Dash's fuse was the first to go off.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO THE PRINCESS LIKE THAT!" She charged at Discord only to have him teleport to another window a second before contact.

"Oh my, a bit brash are we, Element of Loyalty?" Dash tooked stupified for a split second before toughing up.

"Yea, so what if you know my element?"

"I also knows what makes you tick girl..."

"Try me..."

"Oh my so impatient, you'll see later." Dash smirked

"Aww, your no fun"

"Am I? now now, Dashie, We all know that your a Life Mate to the Element of Courage" He dissapaered and reapeared next to me (In a window of course)

"Briliant inventor of the bow and arrow if I am correct?"

"Yea yea, get your autograph later" I said, nibbling on a piece of hay that I packed into my saddlebags including my bow and LOTS of arrows

"Discord, enough, where did you hide the Elements?" Celestia asked, getting to the boiling point.

"Well if I must I will in riddles.. _**'Twists and Turns are my master plan, then find the Elements back where you began' **_He said before dissapearing for one last time, his laugh echoing through out the massive hall.

"Twists and Turns...Twists and Turns...TWISTS and TURNS! I got it! Discord must of hid the Elements in the castle labrynth!" Twilight said in a Matter-of-Factalty voice.

"Twilight..He said find the Elements back where you began...wouldn't that be the library?" Fluttershy had actualy solved the riddle but she was too quiet to be heard by anyone...

* * *

**Outside the entrance of the labrynth**

A bright light flashed, thunder cracked and Discord made a dramatic apearance, scaring all the girls and only startling the stalion

"Oh my, you should see the looks on your faces, PRICELESS, *Ahem* Well anyways, welcome to the castle labrynth, and for this, there will need to be rules, one *snap* No flying, no magic" Dash was freaking out, Fluttershy didn't even react for being scared stiff. Rarity and Twilight were spazing out and for me? I felt the top of my head and only mummbled "Aww, horse apples.." With out magic, using the bow is about three times as hard as with magic...luckily I packed my baseball bat I have, made of IornWood... "And two, NO leaving this maze or all of you lose" What could that mean? I have no idea... "Well, that's it for now, ta ta!" Discord said before vanishing in a cloud of dust.

"Well guys...I know we can do this" Twilight said I realized there this was going and joined in as with the rest of the group "BECAUSE WERE GONNA DO THIS...TOGETHER!" We all took a step fowards only to be seperated by hedge walls, these things must have a concrete inside because I couldn't get through.

"SO MUCH FOR TOGETHER TWI!" I called out.

"JUST TRY TO REGROUP IN THE MIDDLE! SEE YOU GUYS THERE!" This was replied by 'got it!' and 'Gotcha!' as we dispersed among the routes givin to us

* * *

50 Mins Later

With the IornWood Bat in my mouth (I AM a pony you know if you forgot...) and walked on, everytime looking both ways before deciding on which way to go, when I came across a large room with multiple pass ways out only to find Discord laying on a cloud.

"Oh hi there, Steven, How do you do?" He asked me. I just shrugged and dicided to play along

"Oh pretty good I guess"

"Do you know why your wandering this maze alone?"

"Uh, cuz you seperated up all from the start?"

"That's half the equasion my good man, now if Rainbow had a good reaction time which she does, why didn't she jump next to you before the wall came up?"

"Well...If you had the ground shake while you didn't have your wings, wouldn't you be clueless for a bit before it hits you that you lost your wings in the first place?"

"No..It's cause she doesn't like you"

"I-I-I Find that kinda hard to belive"

"She was just buttering you up, in fact all of your friends were" I felt some weird feeling in my heart..kind of like..cold darkness...

"N-No...no no no no no No NO!" I quickly jumped up and whacked Discord over the face with the bat...his face? PRICELESS! He gave me a glare before rubbing his cheek and snapping making the bat dissapear. so I pulled out the bow. "GO TA CELESTIA'S GRAVE!" I yelled before firing, it hit his body. and bounced harmlessly off. "Wha?-" I was cut off with laughing and felt the darkness in my heard grow to a maximum...I was useless...Just some jerk wandering a maze with no life ahead. Discord hapilly snapped and vanished in a flash of light, also crating a path way that the rest of the group exept for Dash, who I didn't really want to see anyways.

"Steven! Oh boy am I glad to see you! Everypony's been acting weird after I found them so, how you do-" I cut her off with a cold, sad glare, before turning around.

"Let's get outa this lot, I wanna go home, to the range..." I said in a barely audible voice.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked

"Oh ah heard him jus' fine!" Applejack said before looking from side to side, it was obvious she was lying.

"Oh I bet you did AJ" Fluttershy said before flipping her tail into Applejack's snout menacingly "Haha" Pinkie Popped out of nowhere infront of Fluttershy

"QUIT IT!"

"No ha ha ha ha"

"QUIT IT RIGHT NOW!" I Realized that they were all a shade of grey...I looked at my own coat and saw it had lost some color too. That was the least of my worries.

"Say? where's Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked

"Ah see her, How'd she get her wings back anywho?"

"Oh that must be a lie appl-" She was also looking up so I did too for no reason what so ever, not looking for Dash.

"Good day out ain't it?" I lied only I didn't nervously look side to side like what Applejack did, the sun was covered by dark storm clouds

"Sure is sugarcube" Applejack lied with me.

"Would someone help me with Tom?" Rarity's voice mave me look back down and saw a giant bouder on her back.

"Say Rarity-" Applejack was quickly cut off by all the walls falling...and revealed Discord to be sitting on the ground looking like he was about to burst with laughter, he had a small bandage where I whacked him with the bat. I still wanted to get revenge for making my bat vaporize, it was the first thing I ever crafted with Rainbow, I felt mentaly attached to that bat...Wait Why do I want it back so badly? I was supposed to hate Dash right now but...I can't...I need that bat back... NOW! I pulled out a arrow and drew the bow only to have the string snap...

"..." I stared at the wooden object... went into my bag and brought out a cloth and stuffed it into my mouth before letting out a rant of muffled curses and words, I threw the bow to the ground and smashed it with my hooves so many times it was beyond reconition, and any archeologist would have found it and thought it was just a piece if a swing set.

"Kay thats IT, I'M OUTA THIS LOT!" Right before I was out of earshot I heard Applejack and Rarity conversing.

"Like what Ah was bout ta say earliar, this here diamond of yers? uh Twi said we should split it six ways cause you know...we uh...found it together?" She was met with a hoof to the face..

"Try it! he's mine! ALL MINE!" I Sighed sadly as I started to trot all the way home...from canterlot...56 miles...and I'd love enjoy it...Alone..

* * *

**Sry fer the long update but this whole thing is exactly...2,706 words and I would like it that maybe some poeple who already sent in OC's to maybe send another one in? not much people got this far in the story thx!**


	17. Bonus Chap 2: Return of Harmony PT 2

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**Tatergattler here, Somepony may be wondering why Steven isn't Scared of anything yet, you'll find out soon enough! also for those wanting me to go with the original script? i'm sorry but I wanna take a diffrent approach and not copy every single line from the show it's self. FINALY! THE NEXT CHAPTER! TATERGATTLER, YOU SLACKER!**

_**ATENTION! ONLY RARITY AND LAUGHTER REMAIN! I AM CHANGING MY OC, WE NEED NORMAL PONIES OR WERE GONNA HAVE THE AIRBORNE ELEMENTS I: 4 pegasui? wow... we do love agility...**_

**WE NEED ONE MORE OC! MAKE IT FIT PLZ, I FEEL KINDA BAD BOUT CHANGING THE OTHERS TO MAKE IT FIT!**

_**If you want to submit a OC to the sequel, use the Quota on chapter 8! I gotta know what your pony looks like!**_

* * *

**Current OC's making it into the sequel ((AS OF UPLOAD) THESE ARE THE ELEMENTS! BACKGROUND OC'S AND SIDE OC'S WILL BE DISPLAYED ON THE LAST CHAP!):**

**(USERNAME~OC NAME (OC NICK NAME(S)),GENDER,SPECIES,ELEMENT,PARENT (Brother/Sister)* *=Twins,OVER-ALL MOOD (Based on moods for family and friends and the background story)**

**Tatergattler~Sharp Shot (Shot, Sharps),Male,Earth,Honesty,Dash (*Yuri Firestorm*),A quiet Cloud born Earth pony that exceeds his father's skill with the bow and arrow, though he can be quite annoying at times**

**American-agent12~Yuri Firestorm (Firestorm),Male,Pegasus,Bravery,Dash (*Sharp Shot*),A nice young colt who is generally always on his parent's good side.**

**Rainbow Lilly~Lilly Spirt (Lilly,Spirit,LS),Female,Pegasus,Laughter,Fluttershy,A timid cloud sculpter who is generaly trying to stay on the good side of others.**

**Featherstone180~Evening Light (Eve, Evening),Female,Unicorn,Magic,Twilight,Dispite having a rebelious streak, Eve is a kind kindered spirit who tries to avoid violence.**

**American-agent12~Static Wing,Female,Pegasus,Generousity,Pinkie,A Happy and bubbly nature that can't pop is the best way to describe her for she shares Pinkies 'Pop out of nowhere' skill...**

**Featherstone180~Applerun,Female,Earth,Loyalty,Applejack,A agile earth pony that is quick to the draw and assumptions, she thinks her luck is in the races rather than in the apples'**

* * *

**Bounus Chapter; The Return of Harmony. PT.2**

***KNOCK KNOCK*** I looked to the side and saw the shut door getting a visitor's welcome. I was at my own house I bought after getting enough bits to afford it for my home away from dash's home, I always came here for quiet time and treated it as a cabin, located on the edges of ponyville, it over-looked the vast fields just south of town which I have turned into the 'Range' and got at least some profit from other archery lovers.

"Steven? You in there?" It was Twilight "I just want to talk about something..." No reply.

"I know you're in there Steve" Dash...I had to take a peek outside...so I looked out a window that was consealed from other's view: The entire group of six were there, all candy colored like before the incident in the maze...she knows my mental state also...but I know her's too...wait what? She's worried? B-b-but...

"Just leave me alone" I yelled after stacking the couch, chair, and table against the door. I had every right in the world to be freaked out right now.

* * *

Mane 6 (Third Person)

"This can't be good, look it!" Twilight motioned to a dull shield. "This was shining bright for about half hour ago"

"It's like the esence of bravery...is gone..." Applejack said.

"Something must of lowered his morale" Twilight pondered out loud

"He told me he never liked being useless" Dash popped into the conversation. Twilight's mental lightbulb flickered on.

"OH! If he thinks he's useless, that will lower his morale, if his morale is low, he'll feel small and therefore, scared."

"Scared? But Steven is never scared!"

"If he's scared, Wouldn't the element be shinin' right now?" Applejack reasoned

"But, That's so not him!"

"YOU weren't you either Rainbow"

"Well time to take action on plan one!" Twilight said with a unusual bust of confidence. "Steven, come on out, we need to talk to you!" Rainbow knocked on the door, reciving a yelp from the other side

"Don't scare me like that!" A startled voice came from inside.

"Just come out, please!"

"Will you leave me alone then?"

"YES!" 5 of 6 mares said in union, Rainbow was obiously worried for Steven, and didn't exactly want to leave him alone due to her compassionate self but she gave in as the door slowly, EVER so slowly creaked open. the moment Steven put one hoof outside he was tackled by Applejack. He let out a yell of suprise and fear.

"Get em' Twi, I gottem' pinned down!"

"IS THAT REALLY NECESARY?" He yelled from underneath.

"Applejack, is that really necesary?" Twilight asked

"Jus do it Twi" Steven was scared so much you could guess that he could feel a earthquake from a thousand miles away

"WHA DA YA GONNA DO TO ME?" Steven yelled out in his fast talk, sounding like a southern accent

"Jus a memory spell, surgarcube, now stay down." Applejack said before getting up and walking next to Twilight who has her horn glowing. Steven closed his eyes tight before Twilight's horn touched him, when it did it brought back lost memories that he never really cared for or ever knew he had:

* * *

MEMORY ONE: THOSE DAYS YOU WERE GONE (PRACTICLY SUB-CHAPTERS LOL)

_Rainbow Dash was sitting at the cafe table with the rest of the Mane 6, she looked sad, like something was missing from her._

_"Rainbow? what's wrong?" Twilight asked._

_"I-I-I don't know.." she tripped over her words. "Ever since he left, I've been feeling down"_

_"Are you sure this isn't Depression?"_

_"What? ME? depressed? Nah, I have a title to keep up" she said with some nervous laughing after._

_"Rainbow, you HAVE to eat something at least, this food isn't cheap!" Rarity said_

_"I realized that..." She replyed in a annoyed tone "I don't feel hungry right now, I'll eat later."_

_"Rainbow? When has it been since the last time you ate?" Applejack asked._

_"Uh bout...yesterday morning"_

_"What didja' have?"_

_"Just a couple bites of a apple, and a sip of water, so what?" She said with a yawn_

_"Rainbow, that ain't enough food, and how much sleep you've been gettin'?" Rainbow pounded the table._

_"Why do you care about my personal life all of a sudden?" she asked, poison seeping out with every word. Applejack suprisingly kept her cool._

_"Cause we're worried for you Rainbow, We really are, we just need to know this stuff so we can help you!"_

_"Help? ME? I Don't want any help, heck I don't need help either!"_

_"You're starting to sound like Applejack that one day" Twilight said reminicing about that one day where Applejack nearly destroyed the town she protected._

_"Wha-This is diffrent! I am NOT bucking apples, and so what if I only get 2 hours of sleep every night, She" Rainbow pointed a angry hoof at Applejack "Didn't sleep for HALF A HOUR!"_

_"OOOHHHH! Maybe a party could cheer you up!" Pinkie suddenly popped into the arguement._

_"NO PINKIE! STOP! JUST- AH JUST BE QUIET!" Rainbow had reached the breaking point. __"I AM FINE! OKAY? DON'T FREAKING WORRY ABOUT ME!" She yelled out before busting from her seat and through the wall...a waiter walked over,looked over to the wall, then to the empty seat then to the other five._

_"Would you like some boxes?"_

* * *

_Rainbow Dash was home, and she needed alone time before her friends could find her, the only thing on her mind was that one unicorn that nearly broke the light barrer itself though the laws of nature forbid that, he was going more that triple the speed of sound. and he was so..brave...wandering into Dunmore just to find her? and the last words he spoke to her..._

_**"And Rainbow? I have some fe-"**_

_What was the rest? She knew the feelings for this stalion was strong, and that she had a crush on him but...what was the rest?_

* * *

_MEMORY TWO: THAT ONE THING (STEVEN'S PoV)_

_It was two months after I came back to Equestria, and Rainbow and I have been getting very close for 2 life mates, friend wise of course but not by any means romanticly...yet..._

_We were at a private meet up, every sunday to talk about what happened during the week that was worth talking about, this week had been quite busy for Rarity and Applejack, good thing their getting the money, they need it. while the others chatted, Rainbow was put up to the 'lime light' and said that she was just practicing for the wonderbolts as always, as did I? I said that some ponies have been coming to the range to get come archery lessons (Including the CMC, Who nearly destroyed the place) and now have a steady income. The girls had their comments and went back to Rarity's and Applejacks storys. While they were talking, I felt someone looking at me, kinda like a 6th sense if you will...everypony kinda has it... I looked up to meet two pools of rose red..for those who never knew I HATE the color red, one it gives me bad luck, two it almost seems to make my friends turn on me, and three it was the classic color of evil. but this red was diffrent...it was a soft, shining red, one that slightly comented her cyan coat and added more character to her, a red that burned, not with evil but ferocity of chasing her dreams. the red you see on a rose. it was oddly attracting and I kinda wonder what she's thinking right now._

_Rainbow's PoV_

_After Steven had his say and the others went back to chatting I took the time to observe my life mate's coat, a aquamarine that was slightly darker than my cyan coat and the grey mane and tail, though they do lack color, it looks good there, the grey really comments the coat making both seem to glimmer in the light. He suddenly looked up and looked into my eyes, that mint green...it's calming shine and tint, I was slightly dissapointed earlier on because that color wasn't exactly in my mane or tail, but that really didn't matter now, the shine was soft, not like...Fluttershy soft, but a hardened soft, one that slightly gave away his terrible past yet it yelled out with confidence that he was extremely happy with what has happened in the past few months._

_Steven's PoV_

_The red pools of dye started to grow bigger...all noise drowned out...it was odd I knew that but that was quickly shoved to the back of my head as the red expanded...suddenly I felt presure on my lips and snapped back to reality. I blinked a few times to refocus and saw Rainbow, slightly upclose and personal, the sensation on my lips was stunning and I took a few extra seconds to enjoy it before pulling away, feeling blood rush to my head. I look to the side and see the others just staring with wide eyes and smiles plastered on their faces, Rainbow shook her head and gave the others a poisonous glare before they suddenly bust out laughing._

_"That's it Rarity! I won the bet! you owe me 10 bits!" Applejack said between breaths._

_"Oh...if I must..." Rarity said, wiping a tear from her eye. I was slightly confused and wondered how long we've been kissing but I turned to Rainbow and gave her a soft smile before speaking up._

_"So, what was this bet exactly?"_

_"If ya two kissed it was my win, but Rarity here said that you two weren't gonna cause we were here"_

_"Well, we uh, kinda forgot you guys were here anyways"_

_"Oh wow this would make a GREAT letter to the princess" Twilight said trying to catch her breath._

_"Eh have all the fun you want" I can't belive I forgot that..._

* * *

I opened my eyes, Twilight lifting her horn from my head. I gave her a smirk.

"Didja really?" I said letting my true self out with the mild accent.

"uhh...yea.." She gave me a nervous smile.

"Eh, it's fine anyways," I looked to my coat to see it has been revived, shining with color as it always has been. "So how bout we give that snake a whoopin'?" I asked taking a now glowing shield from the ground. "Oh wait gimme a sec" I went into the house and grabbed a new bat prototype I made on my free time. this one was made of aluminum (Which was suprising to find it quite frequently), much lighter than the iornwood and still hard enough to pack a punch, it had a cuff that I used to attatch to my foreleg, a lever right next to the hilt that could be used to stun the enemy with a electrical discharge, and inbetween the handle and the fat part there was a glowing thing I called the "Power cell" that supplied the elecricity. "Let's get some...Frontier Justice" I said with a smirk. "Now, where did mah bow go?"

"I'll tell you later, for now let's go!" Twilight said before running off towards a shrine in the middle of ponyville that was never there before...

* * *

Discord's Shrine

"We Got you now Discord!" Twilight said

"Oh my, my, do I see a shining element?"

"Yah, Ya do now give up pal, yer done!"

"Oh am I? Well then..." Discord started to dash around the place at a speed that Dash would be yearning to pass while taunting.

"He's moving too fast! The Elements can't target him!"

"I gotta plan for that..." I said pulling out some energy drink.

"Steven! That's not?"

"Eeyup it is!" I said before taking a swig of 'Zap!' said to be made from lightning itself, very rare... Instantly everything started to slow down to a crawl. I looked tauntlingly over to Discord and said one of my favorite Scout taunts before charging.

"You're like a car crash in slow motion, It's like I'm watchin' ya fly THROUGH the Wind-Shield!" I ran up to him while he was slowly trying to get out of the way, I jumped up and yelled "PLAY BALL!" before smashing the bat directly over his skull. "Hard to make a bat dissapear when it's beating yer firggin head in, huh?" I pulled the lever and sent a 180 megavolt charge surge through his body. when I hit the ground everything was slowly speeding up again and I hurried over to the others, Discord sufficently stunned. My energy was being sapped by the energy concoction. "Hit It!" I was still mildly hyper from the drink but the Elements activated anyways and luckily, the Element sapped most of the 'Zap! Lightning Punch' from me instead of the actual biological energy which was good. Discord didn't say anything because he was still stunned before he was petrified and everypony fell to the ground taking in the much needed air. We've done it...We've banished Discord with the power of Friendship...

"Now" I turned to Twilight. "About my Bow?"

* * *

**That's It for 'The Return of Harmony'! I hope you guys enjoyed it and am still taking in OC's With open arms! If I can't fit your OC in he/she will most likey be a side character! See you all then! and Thank you for your support! It means a lot to me!**

**~Tatergattler, Your Author in Training**


	18. Bonus Chap 3: A Royal Wedding PT 1

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

_**ATENTION! ONLY RARITY AND LAUGHTER REMAIN! I AM CHANGING MY OC, WE NEED NORMAL PONIES OR WERE GONNA HAVE THE AIRBORNE ELEMENTS!**_

**WE NEED ONE MORE OC! MAKE IT FIT PLZ, I FEEL KINDA BAD BOUT CHANGING THE OTHERS TO MAKE IT FIT!**

_**If you want to submit a OC to the sequel, use the Quota on chapter 8! I gotta know what your pony looks like! (I'm Talking To Featherstone180!)**_

* * *

**Current OC's making it into the sequel ((AS OF UPLOAD) THESE ARE THE ELEMENTS! BACKGROUND OC'S AND SIDE OC'S WILL BE DISPLAYED ON THE LAST CHAP!):**

**(USERNAME~OC NAME (OC NICK NAME(S)),GENDER,SPECIES,ELEMENT,PARENT (Brother/Sister)* *=Twins,OVER-ALL MOOD (Based on moods for family and friends and the background story)**

**Tatergattler~Sharp Shot (Shot, Sharps),Male,Earth,Honesty,Dash (*Yuri Firestorm*),A quiet Cloud born Earth pony that exceeds his father's skill with the bow and arrow, though he can be quite annoying at times**

**American-agent12~Yuri Firestorm (Firestorm),Male,Pegasus,Bravery,Dash (*Sharp Shot*),A nice young colt who is generally always on his parent's good side.**

**Rainbow Lilly~Lilly Spirt (Lilly,Spirit,LS),Female,Pegasus,Laughter,Fluttershy,A timid cloud sculpter who is generaly trying to stay on the good side of others.**

**Featherstone180~Evening Light (Eve, Evening),Female,Unicorn,Magic,Twilight,Dispite having a rebelious streak, Eve is a kind kindered spirit who tries to avoid violence.**

**American-agent12~Static Wing,Female,Pegasus,Generousity,Pinkie,A Happy and bubbly nature that can't pop is the best way to describe her for she shares Pinkies 'Pop out of nowhere' skill...**

**Featherstone180~Applerun,Female,Earth,Loyalty,Applejack,A agile earth pony that is quick to the draw and assumptions, she thinks her luck is in the races rather than in the apples'**

* * *

**Bounus Chapter; A Royal Wedding Part 1**

"Wow, really? That's cool!" Rainbow said, snapping me out of my thoughts. We were at the weekly sunday meeting and I had forgoten what the conversation was about, but I was just glad Dash was having a great time. A small voice echoed from the hills.

"Did that sound like Spike to you?" I asked

"I think it did" Twilight looked to the small dot running across the background. Moments later a panting dragon came over the last hill and handed Twilight a letter before dropping himself next to Rarity. After a few seconds of odd silence Twilight spoke up.

"Oh! great! Were invited to a wedding!"

"Wedding?"

"Not just any wedding, a ROYAL wedding!" Rarity said having the letter in her hands.

"So, who's wedding is it?"

"Oh, I guess I had to give you this first" Spike said, handing another letter to Twilgiht.

"Twilight and her group of friends are here by granted permision to take part of the royal wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and" Twilight took in a suprised gasp. "MY BROTHER?"

"Well, congrats Twi!" Applejack patted a stunned Twilight in the back.

"Why so shocked?" I asked

"He was only my B.B.B.F.F!" We shared confused looks. "Big Brother Best Friend Forever?"

"Oh.." was the only reply. Pinkie suddenly pulled out a piano from nowhere and started playing, Twilight soon started the lyrics of her own heart felt song;

(_Italics is Primary Lyrics_/_**Bold Italics is Background** Lyrics_)

_When I was just a Filly, I found it kinda silly, to see what kind of other other ponies we could be..._

_With my nose deep in a book, I never really cared to look, how other ponies could make my life complete..._

_But there was one colt that I cared for, I knew he would be there for me..._

_My Big Brother, Best Friend Forever! Like two peas in a pod we did everything together..._

_He tought me how to fly a kite **(****Best friend for ever...)**_

_We never got in a single fight **(Not a Single fight...)**_

_We shared our hopes, We shared our dreams, I missed him more than I realized it seems..._

**_Your Big Brother, Best Friend for ever! Like two peas in a pod you did everything together..._**

_And even though he's really far away, I'd hope that he would stay..._

_My Big Brother Best Friend...Forever..._

_Forever..._

"Well you brother sounds like a mightly nice guy Twi!" Applejack said.

"He is! and I just hope that this 'Cadenza' Is just as nice too!"

"If he's with her, I guess she is" I said absent mindedly thinking about my own brother that died in that car crash...

"When is this wedding, I simply must get some dresses and vests ready for our departure!" Rarity said in the brink of bursting off in exitement.

"Uh, the train comes in about a week, that enough time?"

"If I managed to get 10 dresses done in one night" Rarity said remembering the day where she had to make dresses for the 6 to wear to the gala "Then 6 dresses and 2 vests surely isn't a task in a week, Steven, come now, I must simply get your measurements" I looked over to Rainbow then followed Rarity who was moving quite quickly for not running...

* * *

Train Ride to Canterlot/ 10:00 P.M (Rainbow's PoV)

While the train rumbled on, Most of the girls were staying up, exitidly chatting about what they were gonna do, it was settled that Twilight would orginize the events, Steven and I would preform the RainBlast; A epicly cool new move that We've been practicing, I would hold on to Steven while he did a Light Blast, Taking me far beyond the sound barrier, the result is a move that is more daring that the Atomic RainBoom I used to destroy the old barn of Applejack's and about 20% cooler than the RainBoom itself, Rarity would take care of the apparel, Applejack will handle the food, Fluttershy will create the Music, and Pinkie will decorate and plan the party itself. Steven stood up with a yawn and stretch.

"Well, I dunno bout you girls but I'ma callin it a day." He said and trotted into the cabin booth. As time passed the others eventualy went to their respective beds, I shared mine with Steven because there wern't any others left but that was fine, though he did snore it was a quiet content snore, one that usualy helped me settle in and fall asleep myself, and he just looks so darn cute when he's asleep...It might be the bond talking though...

* * *

Canterlot's Outskirts/9:00 AM (Steven's PoV)

There was a violet bubble around the moutain side town of canterlot, I rubbed my still sleepy eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things and it was still there, when the train arrived at the edge of the bubble two gaurds used their magic and softened the bubble enough for us to go through, when the color passed me I felt that weird feeling I had when Discord had popped up for the first time, I easily dispatched it and started to feel exited, we're going to a royal wedding for crying out loud!

* * *

Canterlot Gardens/2:15 PM (Steven's PoV)

We chose to practice at the Canterlot Gardens for it's large and vast space, over one hour of training and warming up, the bride of honor came to check up on the progress.

"Oh! Princess Cadenza! We went exactly...uh...expecting you here..." She shot me a poisonous glare.

"Please call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"

"Err, Kay, um you came to check on the progress?"

"Get to the point" I looked nervously over to Dash who was stretching, I didn't exactly want to anger the royalty.

"Well we are in fact nearly to the actual move, just that we need to find a way to not run into a tree..." I motioned to the fallen trees in the background and the scrapes on my body. She gave out a 'humph'

"Well I expect that to be done by the time the wedding starts" she said and walked away.

"Talk about needy..." I muttered to myself before heading over to Rainbow. "Didja hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Eh never mind"

* * *

Castle Dorms/9:30 PM (Steven's PoV)

Twilight burst into the room, she had a mix of fear, anger, and confusion on her face.

"Twi? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's Cadence! She's Evil!"

"Erm..Who's Cadence?"

"THE Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, She used to be my foal-sitter but now she's evil!"

"What proof you have?" I asked

"Well, Applejack, Did you not see that she threw the bag of pastries into the trash on her way out?"

"Maybe she was just saving room fer her dinner or something on that note, I'd understand that."

"Ugh, Rarity? How did you feel when she critizied your dress? I though it looked perfect!"

"Maybe she has a diffrent taste of fasion, I simply must look into this! It could help my income go tenfold!" Twilight knew she was fighting a losing battle by the look on her face.

"Fluttershy, how do you feel about this?"

"Oh it was fine, I mean, Wouldn't you want everything to be perfect for your big day?"

"Ugh, Steven? Dash? Did you see anything suspicious?"

"Well...Now that ya said that She was ya foal-sitter, I was pretty scraped up earlier today, but she didn't really give me any band-aids or first-aids or somethin' on that line...and talk about demandin'..." I said earning a smile from Twilight. "But like Fluttershy said, This is HER big day isn't it?" That smile vanished "Why you think she's evil though?"

"I saw her just about ten munutes ago when Shining Armor was taken into another room to have a quick converstion, then she cast this weird spell and made his eyes all googly!" She demenstrated with spinning derp eyes.

"Maybe he was just low on magic..." I said

"well...he IS responsible for the barrier around town..."

"Really?"

"Yea..."

"Well...You girls get some sleep, rehersal's tommorrow..." I said heading to my room

* * *

Canterlot Castle/12:00 PM (Wedding Rehersal) (Steven's PoV)

The Wedding rehersal was just about to begin, Twilight nowhere to be found when all of a sudden the doors burst open with a determined looking Twilight.

"I'm not standing next to her!" She pointed a hoof at Cadenza.

"Uh, Twi?" the last thing I wanted was to get thrown into a dungeon just by one of my friends actions.

"I know what your up to, Casting a spell on my brother and making his eyes go green and crazy! You're EVIL!"

"How dare she-" Cadenza said in a unfimiliar raspy sounding voice. "Oh eh,em How DARE she try to ruin my big day?" This fell into suspicious in my book... Cadenza then ran dramaticly out of the room, The stalion who I guessed was the groom and Twilight's brother, Shining Armor walked up to Twi.

"You know what? the only reason she's been acting weird was because she was stressed about having the day perfect for us, and the reason my eyes went green and crazy, was because I've been getting terible migrains, and she was using her magic to help me, and...Forget about being my best mare, infact, if I were you, I wouldn't come to the wedding at all, now if you'll excuse me, I have a bride to calm." He said before walking out the door, followed by the other 5 and the princess who whispered something into her ear before walking out. I started for the door. Stopped right infront of it and turned around...

"Twi?" She turned to me, not making eye contact "You know the saying 'You learn somethin' new everyday?'" She nodded. "I learned something...about you: I never knew you were quick on assumptions..." With that, I walked through the door and closed it behind me, leaning against the wall before I heard her singing again;

"He was my Big Brother Best Friend Forever...And now we'll never spend any time...together..." I heard a extra set of hooves "Oh Cadence! I'm so sorry!" Then I heard...fire?

"Oh you'll be" I heard the same dark, raspy voice...I had to open the door, just in time to see Twilight be engulfed in a ring of green fire. the 'Cadence' turned to me "Oh my, a witness?" I summoned my new, compound bow and a set of 25 arrows. I drew and pointed.

"What didja to Twi?"

"Oh I only sent her away" She gave me a creepy smile. "I guess I'll have to do the same before you go out and ruin my plan"

"Plan, Shman, hit the bricks pal, yer done!" A ring of fire ignited around me and I switfly jumped out and fire a arrow, missing the head by a hair's width and sticking into the wall past her.

"Oh my, a Fighter?"

"Yes I'ma Fighter and stop saying 'Oh my!'" I mummbled before sending another arrow down range, hitting the ground by her feet. "Yer gonna need something faster than that to send me away!"

"Oh thank you!" I stopped in confusion, she was thanking my because I said...oh crap...

"OH CR-" Was the only thing I managed to get out of my mouth before everything went black.

* * *

**Here's the first part of A Royal Wedding, and I hope you enjoyed it! See you guys soon!**

**If you want to request a Episode from the show just put it in the comments or PM me!**

**~Tatergattler, Your Author in Training**


	19. Bonus Chap 4: A Royal Wedding PT 2

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**I now have a request! yay~...I'll get right to that after these bounuses**

_**ATENTION! ONLY RARITY AND LAUGHTER REMAIN!**_

**WE NEED ONE MORE OC! MAKE IT FIT PLZ, I FEEL KINDA BAD BOUT CHANGING THE OTHERS TO MAKE IT FIT!**

_**If you want to submit a OC to the sequel, use the Quota on chapter 8! I gotta know what your pony looks like!**_

* * *

**Current OC's making it into the sequel ((AS OF UPLOAD) THESE ARE THE ELEMENTS! BACKGROUND OC'S AND SIDE OC'S WILL BE DISPLAYED ON THE LAST CHAP!):**

**(USERNAME~OC NAME (OC NICK NAME(S)),GENDER,SPECIES,ELEMENT,PARENT (Brother/Sister)* *=Twins,OVER-ALL MOOD (Based on moods for family and friends and the background story)**

**Tatergattler~Sharp Shot (Shot, Sharps),Male,Earth,Honesty,Dash (*Yuri Firestorm*),A quiet Cloud born Earth pony that exceeds his father's skill with the bow and arrow, though he can be quite annoying at times**

**American-agent12~Yuri Firestorm (Firestorm),Male,Pegasus,Bravery,Dash (*Sharp Shot*),A nice young colt who is generally always on his parent's good side.**

**Rainbow Lilly~Lilly Spirt (Lilly,Spirit,LS),Female,Pegasus,Laughter,Fluttershy,A timid cloud sculpter who is generaly trying to stay on the good side of others.**

**Featherstone180~Evening Light (Eve, Evening),Female,Unicorn,Magic,Twilight,Dispite having a rebelious streak, Eve is a kind kindered spirit who tries to avoid violence.**

**American-agent12~Static Wing,Female,Pegasus,Generousity,Pinkie,A Happy and bubbly nature that can't pop is the best way to describe her for she shares Pinkies 'Pop out of nowhere' skill...**

**Featherstone180~Applerun,Female,Earth,Loyalty,Applejack,A agile earth pony that is quick to the draw and assumptions, she thinks her luck is in the races rather than in the apples'**

* * *

**Requested Episodes:**

**Lesson Zero**

* * *

**Bounus Chapter; A Royal Wedding Part 2**

**Crystal Caves/11:00 AM (Steven's PoV)**

A loud boom woke me and I quickly took a check of my suroundings; Crystals...crystals...crystals... Two voices interupted my thoughts, One belonging to Twilight...Great! She's here too...And the other...oddly fimiliar...I took out the Charger (Same bat that Stunned Discord...) and started to wander the crystal caves...

'This oddly reminds me of the Castle Maze...' I shuddered at that thought and kept walking chosing my turns and directions carefuly. after a couple minutes of walking, I bumped into another living thing causing both to yell out in suprise...

"Oh gosh, it's only you Steven, I guess you know the truth now don't you?" Twilight looked like she just recently in a adrenaline rush...A figure stepped out from the corner that Twilight came from...

"Wha-What? Ca-Cadenza?" I rose the Charger in self-defense.

"Don't be silly Steven, This is the REAL Cadance..." Twilight said almost sounding like Pinkie...

"Um...What?" My brain, ever since I was born has been hard-wired to block out and not believe ANY major changes what so ever...

"The Cadance you saw up on the surface was a changeling, the queen to be exact..." The REAL Cadance said, her voice sounding A LOT diffrent from the one up on the surface. "From what I know we are in the Forgotten Crystal Caves, Directly below Canterlot...Oh and please, Cadenza sounds too formal...Call me Cadance..

"Oh...kay...let's got outa here before any of us loses our mind..."

"I'll agree with that statement..." Twilight said and we started on our way to find the exit...A Brezee blew across the crystals making a small but strong piano-ish tune...The Changeling queen's voice echoed through the caves...another song? really?

* * *

**_This Day Aria (Cadance's Aria)_**

**_~Daniel Ingram_**

* * *

**Queen Chrysalis**

_This day is going to be perfect,_

_The kind of day in which I dreamed since I was small..._

_All the ponies will gather round',_

_Say 'I look lovely in my gown',_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_

* * *

**Princess Cadance**

_This day was going to be perfect,_

_The kind of day in which I dreamed since I was small..._

_But instead of having cake, With my Friends to celebrate,_

_My wedding bells, They might not ring for me at all..._

* * *

**Queen Chrysalis**

_I could care less about the dress, I won't partake in any cake!_

_Vows? Well I'll be lying when I say:_

_'That through any kind of weather, I want us to be together'_

_The Truth is that I don't care for him at all!_

_No I do not love the groom, In my heart there is no room!_

_But I still want him to be all Mine!_

* * *

**Princess Cadance**

_We must escape before it's too late, Find a way to save the day..._

_Hope, I'll be lying if I say..._

_'That I don't fear I may lose him, to one that wants to use him, Not love, and care, and cherish him eash day...'_

_For I oh-so love the groom, all my thoughts he does consume,_

_Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon!_

* * *

**((MUSICAL FANFARE!))**

* * *

**Queen Chrysalis**

_Finaly the moment has arived!_

_For me, to be one lucky bride!_

* * *

**Princess Cadance**

_Oh the wedding we won't make,_

_He'll end up marring a fake!_

_Shining Armor Will be-_

* * *

**Queen Chrysalis**

Mine, All Mine

[Evil Laughter]

* * *

"There it is! The exit!" I jumped up with joy, only to be stopped by...The Cutie Mark Crusaders? They stared at us with blank expressions, their eyes green...

"Your not going anywhere..." They all mummbled at the same time in a Trance-like state...

"Oh! I know!" Cadance threw a bunch of flowers to the side and the CMC suprisingly followed it...I only gave her a confused look before walking into the light making the exit...

* * *

**Canterlot Castle/11:00 AM (Rainbow's PoV)**

"Steven?" I called out for the fifth time both mental and physicaly...Something must be ruining the connection...I opened the door, leading to his dorm, where we was supposed to sleep only to find it empty, exept for a odd white box on the dresser... this was small, about the size of a cream filled pastry... with a odd looking portion that read out..

_'Now Playing: Loyalty 3:40-6:13'_

Odd...I started to experiment with this box, placing the odd shaped things at the end of this odd string and music flooded my ears..I had to say it was good, I even knew some the lyrics...Deja-vu if you ask me...I stuffed the box into my mane along with my mint-green pendant and continued to search for my Life Mate...well..Before Applejack bumped into me...

"Rainbow, you have to see this!" She said taking me to the ceremony chamber...there were 3 black rings on the floor, one near the entrance, one on the stairs and one far to the right...and this one had the most disturbing item within: Steven's Prized and Chrerished Compound Bow and a set of 25...no 23 arrows... he always sorts them by 25...odd...he must of shot some...

"Where's Twilight?"

"Her dorm room is locked, we can only guess that she's still in there after what happened...earlier..." Rarity said with a look of worry "But when we ask her to come out she doesn't even respond, there's not a single sound that comes out that door..."

"Hey look what I found!" Pinkie pulled out a arrow that was embeded, half way into the wall. He defentintly shot some...

"Ah found another.." Applejack pointed to a broken arrow on the floor. Well that makes 25...

"This is not good...I've been looking for him and Twilight since the rehersal..." I said...This music helps a lot, It kinda numbs emotional pain...but I still can't stop worring...

* * *

**Canterlot Castle/12:00 PM-Wedding Event (Steven's PoV)**

"Alright, go..." Twilight burst through the doors in the middle of the ceremony...

"I am NOT standing near her!" She Said for the second time. The fake Cadance looked suprised but quickly tried to get back into character...

"Why do you still want to ruin my big day?" She said in a 'sad' voice...

"Cadance! go go go!" I motioned her to go through the doors..She happily obliged...

"Because it was suposed to me MY big day" A loud gasping can be heard "Don't listen to her, she's a changeling! A creature that turns into something you love and uses it against you!" I then came up next to her..

"Oh, ho ho man, guys you would not BELIEVE, how much this hurts!" I put my hooves over my heart to indicate a 'broken heart' (HAHA TATERGATTLER, YOU AND YOUR BAD JOKES!) Rainbow imidaitely came over and hugged me tight... before turning her atention to the Queen as she dramaticly took off her costume... she then revealed her plan to capture all of Equestria starting with Canterlot...something big happened but I wasn't paying atention because I saw what Rainbow his in her posession; My MP3 Player...I was planing on giving it to her after the party but eh...not now...Next thing I know I'm being told to go grab the Elements and kick any tail that blocks our way...this is gonna be fun...

* * *

**Battle for Canterlot/Progress to Canterlot Tower: 0%/Mane 7 Status: Rearing and ready to fight! (Steven's PoV)**

"Hey folks, It's GGJ!" A voice boomed over unseen speakers

"And Chip here to bring you the life comentary as the Mane 7 fight their way to Canterlot Castle!" (Super Monday Night Combat Anyone?)

"Indeed Chip, This is the game changer! If they get the elements, Chrysalis' Invasion is invalid!"

"And also- Oh Gosh, First blood! Brought to you by Bravery!" I tried to keep control of myself, My alter-ego could come out at any moment of fighting..(Insults, Cruelty, Being loud and annoying, etc.) I simply pulled out another arrow and took aim as one by one the Atacking changeling forces began to fall...

"You know GG..I've been-OH! Loyalty Takes a hard blow to the gut! That's gotta hurt!"

"She'll feel that in the morning!" I look to my side and see Dash rolling on the ground in pain, I quickly come over and gave her cover as I tried to get her back on her hooves. She gave me a quick peck on the muzzle before flying off to kick more changeling hind.

* * *

**Battle for Canterlot/Progress to Canterlot Tower: 25%  
(When one runs out of HP, they tire and pass out)**

**Mane 7 Stats:  
****Bravery: Taken some hits, can handle much more... Body Count: 56-Estimated HP: 74.6%...Roughly Speaking...  
Loyalty: Hurt, but determined to leave her mark on the field... Body Count: 67-Estimated HP: 73%  
Laughter: Untouched but starting to tire... Body Count: 54-Estimated HP: 100%  
Kindness: Hiding in a corner and giving any changeling that approches the Stare... Body Count: 120-Estimated HP: 100%  
Generousity:Taken some hits, her fighting capabilities is hindered by her current state... Body Count: 95-Estimated HP: 92%  
Honesty: Taken quite the beating, But her tough capabilites keep pushing on... Body Count: 75-Estimated HP: 87%  
Magic: The Targeted element, Taken a few hits, often buffs others rather than fight... Body Count: 35-Estimated HP: 89%**

"Oh ho ho, and a Changeling suffers a crazily odd death to Pinkie's Party Cannon, What do ya have to say about that, Chip?"

"Look out for the cannon!"

"Indeed Chip!"

* * *

**Battle for Canterlot/Progress to Canterlot Tower: 50%**

**Mane 7 Stats:  
Bravery: Ran out of arrows, Relying on melee attacks... Body Count: 204-Estimated HP: 63%  
Loyalty: Worn down, Music from the MP3 keeps her reeling... Body Count: 250-Estimated HP: 59%  
Laughter:Taken hits, Now loading the Party cannon with rocks... Body Count: 190-Estimated HP: 84%  
Kindness: Minorly Injured, Is well protected by the others... Body Count: 290-Estimated HP: 90%  
Generousity: Starting to tire, Seeks revenge for messing up her mane... Body Count: 265-Estimated HP: 76%  
Honesty: Starting to tire, Backs up the others... Body Count: 245-Estimated HP: 68%  
Magic: Taken a substantual amount of hits, Still buffs others... Body Count: 198-Estimated HP: 61%**

"Oh No, Chip, Magic Has taken a hit to the head!"

"Ohh...Doesn't that hurt?"

"I bet it does Chip!"

* * *

**Bat...You know? Screw it!/Progress to Canterlot Tower: 75%**

**Mane 7 Stats:  
Bravery: Having hard time keeping eyelids open, the world is spinning... Body Count: 724-Estimated HP: 18%  
Loyalty: Hitched a Ride on Steven's Back, trying her best to stay awake... Body Count: 780-Estimated HP: 5%  
Laughter: Party Cannon is too worn to use...Now resorts to Twi-Minigun... Body Count: 498-Estimated HP: 34%  
Generousity: Mane and Tail are completely ruined, now has a unbareable anger... Body Count: 560-Estimated HP: 26%  
Kindness: Does Her best to protect her friends in need but takes hits here and there... Body Count: 670-Estimated HP: 61%  
Honesty: Has Taken a large amounts of hits... Body Count: 564-Estimated HP: 32%  
Magic: Now the 'Medic' of the group, trying to keep Steven and Dash Awake... Body Count: 305-Estimated HP: 29%**

"Wow Chip, Bravery and Loyalty have taken the heart of it..."

"And they pay, but they were a great help to the team!"

"Indeed Chip! That Atomic Rainboom was SPECTACULAR!"

"And, GG, That one bat that Bravery has Sure does pack a punch!"

"Indeed it does Chip!"

* * *

**Progress to Canterlot Tower: 75%**

**Mane 7 Stats  
Bravery: Tended to by Twilight, Is beaten, and relys on his Adrenaline rush to keep him going... Body Count: 810-Estimated HP: 3%  
Loyalty: (X*OUT OF THE FIGHT*X) Final Body Count: 781-HP: 0%  
Laughter: Tended to by Twilight, Has a vengance for knocking out Dash... Body Count: 540-Estimated HP: 12%  
Generousity: (X*OUT OF THE FIGHT*X) Final Body Count: 589-HP 0%  
Kindness: Is MAJORLY enraged for hurting her friends, 'Time to Pop the Cook!' as they say! Body Count: 780-Estimated HP: 31%  
Honesty: Tended to by Twilight, Just about done for... Body Count: 654-Estimated HP: 10%  
Magic: Tends to the injured, Is very busy and Is targeted... Body Count: 460-Estimated HP: 15%**

**(Dash's Demise...)**

"Ohh..Man..." My entire body ached...We were clearly out numbered and I've took a bit more than I could chew... Sure that rainboom was great, but it required me to smash into the ground...I didn't have weak wood as a cushion...just a cobblestone street...my head was swirling as I saw Steven take another hit, Twilight was on a great level of multi-tasking, repeling ememies and tending for me and Steven but I knew I couldn't hold on much longer...a Changeling came in from the sky, Twilight tried to block it with the barrier but it was too weak and it smashed through hitting me smack in the chest...I felt some fuzzy pops go off before everything went black...

**(Rarity's Demise...)**

"This is simply AWFUL!" I had seen Rainbow take a final blow before she fell out of Twilight's grip, out cold, Steven, seeing this imidiately came over and rushed the unconsous cyan pegasus back to Twilight who was busy giving Applejack a strength buff, He took a few hits on the way but kept going...Pinkie came up next to me and whacked me over the head, My vision exploded into a mass of colors, The changeling took off his disguise and went over to attack the others...I felt the world fading away and managed to get Twilight's attention with a last second magical flare...

* * *

**Progress to Canterlot Tower: 99% (Front Doors)**

**Mane 7 Stats:  
Bravery: (X*OUT OF THE FIGHT*X) Final Body Count: 812-HP: 0%  
Laughter: (X*OUT OF THE FIGHT*X) Final Body Count: 599-HP: 0%  
Kindness: Taken heavy damage, Is now officaly Flutter-rage... Body Count: 810-Estimated HP: 16%  
Honesty: (X*OUT OF THE FIGHT*X) Final Body Count: 678-HP: 0%  
Magic: Hanging on to the last thread of her Energy, can't buff anymore... Final Body Count: 540-Estimated HP: 3%**

**(Applejack's Demise...)**

"Whoowee! This is some mighty bad stuff we have here..."

"No, Really AJ?" Steven's Voice seemed a wee bit darker...

"Steven? You alright?"

"Just fine!"

"Is this fightin' getting to ya?"

"Nope..."

"Suit yerself..." I turned my back to have a Changeling tackle me.. "WHAT IN TARNATION?" It whacked me over the head...it hurt...I should have known...That wasn't Steven...The Changeling bucked me in the face, rendering all senses to go black..

**(Pinkie's Demise...)**

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING RAINBOW DASH!" I was mad...no...I was piping mad...no no no..I was... 'madder than you cauld have ever gotten mad in your life' mad! Rainbow Dash was my bestest Friend...And now she's not okay..they HAVE to pay...Losing half of my mind I charged into the fray and took out many Changelings, many Disguised as Dashie...but I knew where the real Dash was...I hope Twilight can help her...

"WHAT IN TARNATION?" Applejack's yell caught my ear and I ran to the source...only to see her get knocked out by a buck to the face...That's AJ's job! I angrily charged and whacked the Changeling off her body and finished him off with a buck to the face as well... The fray of Changelings I left behind pig-piled on me like I was a bag of cupcakes...I gave out a call for help, but not before my vision went blank from a blow to by lower back...

**(Steven's Demise...)**

I arrived to the sence only to see Applejack and Pinkie in a beaten lump...Twilight came up next to me in a odd way...

"DAT FREAKIN' TWILIGHT'S A SPY!" I yelled out in a scout voice before whacking the Changeling over the head with the Charger...My alter-ego is coming...

"Steven! Where are you?" Twilight's voice came over the fray...I couldn't tell if this was a Changeling or her actual self...

"Over here!" I sent up a magical flare...I looked around and found a large wooden shield and put it on my back...exactly two seconds after doing that I heard it break...

"THERE'S A SPY AROUND HERE!" I turned my head to see a changeling with a knife...This one wore armor...I gave it a cocky smile before I whacked it over the head with the Charger..I felt weak but...man, That adrenaline really gets you going...It let out a satisfactory cay of pain before falling to the ground...something didn't feel right...I heard a loud electrical sound that confirmed my thoughts...The changelings had 'Friegn Death' Technology...Before I could react I felt the knife make itself comfy within my back...I let out a loud cry of pain and reached back...crap...a backstab...the knife was sitting there, enjoying it's time as it sapped my energy...I fell to the ground and let out one last breath before everything faded to black...but before that..the Changeling mocked me in a spy's voice...

"May I borrow your saddlebag? 'This is Steven! Rainbows make me cry!'" (Sorry, had to put that in there :P)

* * *

**Element Chamber**

**Mane 7 Stats: HP: 0%**

**(Fluttershy's surrender...)**

All the changelings cornered me...Twilight had gone off to search for Steven and the others...They all had a grin on their faces...And I was worn out...this probably tops Dragons on my large 'scared of' chart...shaking like a earth quake I looked from side to side, up and down...No signs of escape...I nervously took out a stick with a white piece of cloth and they just walked away to find Twilight...I can't believe I did it...I surrendered...I let everypony down...Why am I afraid of every thing? this was the only reason I didn't like myself...I wish I could be as brave and cool as Rainbow Dash...I secretly look up to her like a little sister...we both cared for each other I knew that...even though she gets annoyied pretty easily by me...I just sat there and let my tears flow freely...I had put Twilight in danger...We were suppoed to help each other but...

**(Twilight's Last Stand...)**

I had found Pinkie and Applejack...They will wake in due time but Steven, like always gets the worst of it: A knife, burried to the hilt into his back, If he lives through this I will be suprised, not that I want him not to...but this is a serious wound...I will leave the knife there to plug the hole, but it's so painful to watch him squirm and yell out in pain as the knife moves around inside his flesh...at least he's still alive... after I had put them with the others to rest I turned around to see a big black wall, all changelings charging for me...

* * *

**Canterlot Castle/3:00 PM (Twilight's PoV( As she's the only one awake, Fluttershy had fainted due to the lack of energy...))**

We had been taken prisoner by the Changeling Forces...Luckily I still had some energy left...Cadance was bound to the ground by some weird green stuff, as were us...The other elements were still out cold, and passive as they lay there, bound...I used my magic to cut the green stuff while the Queen wasn't looking and ran over to Cadance who looked suprised to see me...

"Hurry up!" I cut the green substance that bound her to the floor and let her free...She ran over to Shining Armor who still had green eyes and remained passive...She gave him a hug...nothing...all of a sudden her horn started to glow and it released a small, translusent heart that snapped my brother out of his trance...

"Huh? Wha? Is the wedding over?" He gave Cadance a confused look before seeing the Queen turn towards us...

"Quick Shining! Cast that barrier spell again before she dooms Equestria!" I said. He gave it a try only to fizzle out...

"I-I-I can't I'm too weak..." He hung his head in shame as Chrysalis took her laugh...

"Here, let my magic help you..." Cadance gave him a small smile before they tapped horns, quickly, the spell began to show signs of working...

"No..no no no!" Chrysalis took the villian's way out and began to chant 'No' as the spell continued to progress...all of a sudden a large boom signaled the success of the cast, smashing into the Changeling queen and her forces, throwing them out the window like they didn't exist... as the love birds took their credit, the towns folk began to rebuild the city, not nearly as fast as Ponyville would becaue of the fear to get dirty... but it did go up...

"Twili?" My brother came over, and gave me a hug "Thanks for helping me save Equestria...if it wern't for you, this might have been Changeling terretory.."

"Me? Oh I did nothing, all I did was free Cadance.."

"Twi, take some credit at least..." he gave me a playfuly stern look...

"[Sigh] Fine"

"Great! oh yea, your still my best mare aren't you?" He gave me a smile but frowned as I shook my head...

"Sorry Shining, but my friends took a bad beating while we tried to get the Elements...I'll have to watch over them...umm...Where's Princess Celestia?" Celestia was in a green looking cocoon-ish thing hanging from the celing...It broke open and she accedently landed on Shining Armor...

"Oh sorry Shining, Thank you for breaking my fall..."

"Meh...Anything for you Princess..." Shining muttered as he picked himself up.

"Now, Twilight, I am sorry for your friends but due to the recent events I can't heal any of them right now, and I'm guessing you can't either?" I nodded sadly...well...until Luna came down stairs...before she could ask, Celestia cut in...

"Luna, could you help me with Twilight and her friends?"

"Most certaintly, Sister..." After about half a hour of constant magic...The major wounds were healed slightly, this was all they could do...but it was positive that they would live to see their next birthday...Steven, suprisingly woke first...

"Ahhh MAN! THIS HURTS!"

"So..." Luna tried to get back on topic from why she came down stairs... "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Pfft..Just the Battle for Canterlot...ow..." Steven jerked as he felt his back...Luna's eyes went wide...

"Battle for Canterlot? I knew sound-proofing my chamber was a bad idea..." I turned to Shining

"Guess I'll still be there" Both of us grinned as Cadance took a nap on his shoulder...

* * *

**Castle Dorms (Main Dorm)/7:00 PM (Steven's PoV)**

With Twilight's help we managed to get the rest of the girls back into their dorms, the Main dorm branched out into the seperate 7 dorms that each girl slept in, Applejack was the first to wake...as loud moans of pain came from her door...soon it opened...

"Twi? Steven? What the hay happened?"

"Wait for the others to wake and we'll explain...well...she will..." I said pointing to Twilight. Applejacks eyes narrowed at me for a second... "W-W-What?" She looked satisfied and went to take a seat on the couch.

"Nothin' It was a Changelin' Disgised as you that took me out..."

"Filthy, bloody spies..." I muttered under my breath sounding like Sniper...Rarity's door suddenly blasted open

"WHERE'S THE SHAMPOO?" I pointed to the bottle of shampoo on the floor next to her door, she took it wand the door slamed shut...Dash came out next, looking like she didn't get enough sleep...

"Hey there, girls..." She said in a tired voice... She trotted over to where I sat on the floor, lay her head on my shoulder and dozed off again, reciving some giggles and 'd'awws' from the other two...My heart just...felt happy...can't explain it much...Her chest was binded with wrap and so was a wing, but she didn't really knotice...Pinkie suddenly climbed out from underneath the cushion to a recliner, startling everypony and sat down...she looked sad, but when she saw Dash, she just smiled and turned to the others and started a converstion on what got them... Rarity then came out, looking like she didn't even fight, exept for the black eye she had...

"Pinkie! how un-couth of you to let that Changeling disguse as you!" She said, officaly joining the conversation. after a bit of chat she looked over to Dash, had her 'D'aww' and went back into the conversation...ocassionaly talking a peek at us sitting on the floor...While the others chatted and Dash rested I just looked into the fire, It had a oddly calming effect on me when it is contained...Fluttershy walked into the room, wrap around one of her hooves she wasn't putting any weight on, sat down next to us and instantly appoligized for putting Twilight in danger who shruged it off like no big deal...She's a great friend to have...Twilight cleared her throat getting everponies attention exept for Dash who was still sleeping...

"You guys are probably wondering what happened but let me clear it up for you, we did win but we didn't get to the elements..." We had our comments and Twilight continued on her story, telling us about how she managed to free Cadance to when Celestia landed on Shining Armor...That spawned some laughs as Pinkie almost popped her head off, Dash stired a bit, trying to get into a more comfortable position...I smiled as I told the girls my story, getting some worried looks as I showed them the scar I had from the stab (Pinkie and Applejack wanted to see it!) but I quickly dismissed them and continued to look into the fire, it's warmth licking over my face as Dash's steady breathing took it's toll and my eyes closed, getting some well needed and deserved rest...

* * *

**Castle Dorms/9:00 PM (Rainbow's PoV)**

I heard Steven's soft snoring and the girls chatting as I started to come to..wait...I fell asleep? oh...I just meant to sit next to him! I opened my eyes and observed the sence: I was leaning against Steven's shoulder who was sleeping, the girls were on the couches and recliners, around a coffee table... Twilight knowticed my wake since she was first to talk to me..

"Have a nice nap, Rainbow?"

"Lovely..." I responded, slightly annoyed. I got up and streched my body, but only one wing would respond...I looked to my left wing and found it bound, similar to the days I had to spend in the hospital... "Aww man! not again!"

"Consider yourself lucky that the Princess healed that for you..." Twilight said...I had to quickly agree; what if she didn't?

"How are you feeling Dashie?" Pinkie asked

"Eh...it hurts a bit...but not too bad..."

"Great!" Pinkie said, she was obviously glad to have me up and running again, from what I remember I was the first one to black out anyways...I reached behind my mane and found the crystal still intact...the Music Box was in my dorm...there was a aquward silence only broken by Steven's soft noises, we all giggled at that as I got him onto my back to take him to his bed...we were blessed to have him...again that might be the bond speaking...

* * *

**Canterlot Castle/7:00 AM (Wedding Day)(Steven's PoV)**

The sound of the girls chatting outside woke me, I felt something warm and moving next to me, I moved the blanket and found Rainbow facing away, her steady breathing nearly making me fall asleep again. I carefuly got out of bed, and went on to brush my teeth and shower, when I came out, Dash jerked awake and quickly took a look around before giving a sigh of relive...

"Dash? Something wrong?" She jumped and turned to face me.

"Oh...nothing...just a nightmare about cupcakes..."(Yes I did read it and Like others, I wish I didn't...)

"Oh...odd...c'mon, the real wedding's today" She stiffled a yawn as she got out of bed...I nuzzled her as she passed.

"How you feeling today?"

"Hurts a bit...not that much...lucky the RainBlast doesn't need me to fly..."

"We still need to practise it though..."

"I know..." She gave out a sigh...

"Get showered and ready, the others are already awake..." She gave me a nod and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her..I just smiled and walked towards the main dorm only to have the door slam into my face...

"Oh! Sorry Steven, didn't know you were up!" Twilight said as she helped me to my feet..

"Don't we all..."

"Come on, we gotta prepare, again...where's Rainbow?"

"She's getting ready"

"Oh okay, see you guys at the ceremony!" Twilight walked out and into the hall to check on the preperations...Rainbow came out of the room.

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be..."

* * *

**Canterlot Gardens/8:00 AM (Steven's PoV)**

"You got any disinfectant anywhere?" Dash looked around for the Med-Kits we had set aside earlier...a bottle of it and plenty of band-aids were handed to me by a soft pink hoof...

"Oh! Cadance! How you doing? Thanks for the stuff! Rainbow! never mind, I got it!" She came back and smiled as she saw Cadance..

"Hey, whats up?"

"Oh not that much, just checking!"

"Well...we're still running into trees..." I pointed to the fallen trees in the backround...

"How about using the Royal Air Strip?" Cadance pointed over to a long path of flat rocks in a clear, open area...Rainbow and I shared a face-hoof...

"Err...Yea Thanks...didn't see that..." She only giggled and walked off to check on the others...This Cadance I liked...

* * *

**Wedding Ceremony/12:00 PM (Steven's PoV)**

Celestia finaly said the magical words that made marrage happen:

"You may kiss the bride" Rainbow and I used this as a cue and ran off, leaving the fru-fru stuff behind for later...

"You ready?" We got into position in at the Air Strip...

"Let's do this!" I started to run, feeling the wind friction as the gems showed up...then...a loud crack sounded through, signaling a success, as Dash and I look to speeds thought, never imagineable, I took a hard turn keeping the speed and stopped infront of the Castle where a large matress was set up, we crashed into it, giving out some laughing, Just as according to planned! Dash said the words that were so true...

"Best. Wedding. EVER!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh, 5,682 words? wow...I think I've done ehough work for today...**

**If you want to request a Episode from the show just put it in the comments or PM me!**

**~Tatergattler, Your Author in Training**


	20. This is it guys! It Has Been Long Trip!

MLP; The Lightest Footstep

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL MLP CHARACTERS**_

_**EXEPT FOR STEVEN**_

**:D**

**This Is A Great Milestone for Me!**

* * *

**Hey Fans! Tatergattler Here! I have some Minor Change Of Plans! So Listen UP!**

** Requested Episodes will be mixed in with the sequel!**

** A Cross And Arrow will be canceled due to potental copy right violation...**

**I am STILL Taking in OC's for Backround or side Characters Send em' In with the quota in chapter 8...or was it 9? I forgot...**

** Story Is Officaly DONE! I hafta Thank you guys for nudging me along as I go and I seem to have quite the fanbase below me...I won't let you guys down!**

**I've been practicing on a roleplay forum called; 'My Little Roleplay: Your Role Is Magic' And I would love love love for you guys to hop in on the fun! Be sure to follow the rules though...**

**I Have 3 stories to get up and running, so don't expect frequent updates...sry lads...**

** School is right around the corner for me, And when it starts, I'm gonna have a really bad time...so...that means less frequent updates! (My Enthusiasim: -50%)**

** My Steam is 'Tatergattler (Brony)', So if you have a steam, feel free to add me to ya friends list! (I play TF2, G-Mod, SMNC, and AudioSurf!)**

** Feel free to look onto my account, I have a funny thing in there you can do yourself!**

* * *

**Well...That's It, It has been a GREAT summer for me and I hope it has for you too...Keep The comments commin in and I'll keep the stories runnin! You guys are my insparation! I hope to see you soon! and good day! (My Favorite Class IS The Scout!)**

**~Tatergattler, Your Author in Training**


End file.
